


Blanco Opaco

by Menomy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomy/pseuds/Menomy
Summary: Kenma sabía que la batalla estaba perdida antes de decidirse a combatir, pero el estar frente a la realidad parecía un poco más difícil de sobrellevar de lo que muchas veces había pensado. Aunque después de todo, sería feliz si Kuroo lo era ¿verdad?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	1. Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> He decidido entrar a ao3 después de mucho pensándolo, y trasladar esta cosita aquí primero, por el momento lleva tres capitulos y los publicaré de una vez antes de poner más comentarios uwu

**Felicidad**

**~0~**

Nunca había sido realmente fanático del alcohol.

Aún después de tanto tiempo consumiéndolo en reuniones sociales desde que gran parte de sus conocidos aprendieron a encontrar el gusto en la bebida y en los momentos que esta pueda brindarte. Kenma no lo entendía del todo.

Aunque su ansiedad social fuera cosa del pasado seguía sintiendo especial recelo en hacer el ridículo de forma tan expresa como fue testigo que lo hicieron otros bajo los efectos de la tan alabada bebida. Razón por la que siempre procuraba mantener su ingesta del líquido mortal al mínimo posible.

Sin embargo, si su mejor amigo se presentaba en su casa con un paquete de cervezas y una sonrisa despreocupada estaba claro que le haría compañía sin importar cuanto le desagradara el sabor de esa bebida alcohólica en específico.

Lo que lo llevaba a su situación, escuchando las historias de jugadas interesantes y estrategias intrincadas de algún juego que le hubo tocado presenciar al mayor en alguna provincia de la que apenas regresaba esa semana según tenía conocimiento.

-Te juro que si no fuera porque el chico no le pone ganas a sus juegos ya lo habríamos reclutado- comentó dando otro sorbo a su cerveza después de dejar una risa que se escuchó algo melancólica-. Me recuerda a Tsukishima en preparatoria, con la diferencia de que este parece más del doble de desinteresado.

-¿Por qué siempre terminas hablando de Tsukishima?- le espetó cansino, imitando al mayor y dándole otro trago a su lata, arrugando la nariz inmediatamente después ante el sabor amargo-. Supera de una vez a tu viejo alumno.

-¿Celoso?

Arrugó el entrecejo cuando captó la sonrisa torcida del moreno. Se echó un poco hacia atrás dejando que su cabello cayera de la desordenada coleta mientras bostezaba y enfocaba su celular conectado al enchufe, volviéndose a iluminar la pantalla como lo venía haciendo desde hace ya un rato pero le restó importancia. Se convenció que se trataba de alguna maniobra de fans en sus redes sociales, gajes del oficio.

-¿De qué te comportes como un stalker con nuestro antiguo rival de preparatoria? Claro que no- le miró con el rabillo del ojo mientras tomaba un largo trago de la bebida para pasar el nodo instalado en su garganta y permitirse seguir-. Pero tal vez tu novia tenga algo que decir sobre cómo te pones cuando lo ves jugar por la tele.

Un titubeo casi imperceptible en la mano del mayor y un nerviosismo poco usual mientras alzó su cerveza para darle otro trago le hicieron fruncir el ceño brevemente e intuir que algo andaba fuera de lugar.

-Ya deberías llamarla por su nombre ¿sabes?- trató de mostrarle una sonrisa despreocupada mientras movía la lata indeciso sobre algo que no llegaba al entendimiento del menor-. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento.

Clavó su mirada dorada en él tratando de analizar algo que le diera más pistas para averiguar por su cuenta qué era lo que salía de lugar, el alcohol ya recorriéndole un poco por las venas e impidiéndole concentrarse en unir las piezas. Por un momento se le aceleró el corazón ante la expectativa y las esperanzas de algo que no quería permitirse pensar, y se maldijo internamente por ser tan susceptible como cualquier humano a esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Y como si fuera una señal enviada del destino su celular se volvió a iluminar, esta vez mostrándole la pantalla de llamada acompañada con la melodía que tenía asignada para el número de Akaashi.

Trató de mantener contacto visual con Kuroo queriendo leer lo que sus ojos trataban de decirle pero terminó por levantarse a tomar el aparato. Lo desconectó y abrió la llamada siendo recibiendo la voz siempre calmada del ex armador del Fukurodani al otro lado de la línea.

- _Kozume-san, sé que Kuroo está contigo_ \- oyó un grito lejano seguido de un suspiro del editor del otro lado de la línea-. _¿Podrías decirle ponerlo al teléfono, o aunque sea decirle que conteste sus mensajes?_

-¿Eh?

Le dirigió una mirada interrogante al mencionado, intuyendo por la forma en la que lo miraba que sabía el motivo de la inusual llamada. Motivo del que por alguna razón Kenma era el único que tenía información incompleta.

_-Por favor, Bokuto-san llegó a mi casa hace un momento y está insoportable_ \- frunció el ceño aún más si era posible y se acercó por inercia a su lugar junto a Kuroo mientras Akaashi al otro lado de la línea parecía calmar al mencionado tras un lloriqueo lejano por parte de este-. _Tengo una entrega importante mañana y no se calmará hasta que hable con él._

Miró a Kuroo y acto seguido le entregó el celular en silencio. Este se vio mortificado e indeciso un momento, pero finalmente lo levantó de las manos de Kenma y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el patio tras una mirada de disculpa para el menor.

Por su parte se quedó descolocado tratando de procesar la información que tenía mientras veía a Kuroo caminar y hablar aparentemente exasperado por teléfono. Volvió a tomar la lata que había dejado olvidada momentos antes, más para aferrarse a algo que por otra cosa, un presentimiento desagradable instalándose en la boca de su estómago. Volvió a dirigir la mirada ante al moreno a la distancia, parecía elevar cada vez más el tono de su voz hasta que se revolvió el cabello furiosamente y pareció obligarse a calmarse y a bajar el tono y regresar hacia sí con paso lento.

-...Si, lo que sea. No te preocupes. Iré a verlo y trataré de calmarlo, solo dame un poco de tiempo ¿sí?- llegó a su altura y el cansancio se reflejaba en su tono, el presentimiento extendiéndose ahora hasta el pecho del menor-. Está bien, te veo en un momento. Gracias.

Cerró la llamada y se mantuvo quieto a su lado en silencio. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa frente a ellos y una extraña tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente. Kenma ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se veían en una situación así o si de hecho alguna vez la vivieron.

Llevó la lata de vuelta a sus labios y pasó de una vez el último poco de contenido. Descubrió de Kuroo lo observaba cuando abrió los ojos y lo miró, aun con esa expresión de nerviosismo antes de que él mismo imitara su acción y vaciara el contenido de su propia cerveza para levantarse inmediatamente después hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué estás ignorando a Bokuto?

Lo siguió dispuesto a terminar con la charada inútil y pudo presenciar cómo su espalda se tensaba frente a él seguido de un minuto de silencio. Una sonrisa nerviosa lo recibió cuando el mayor se volteó y le ofreció una nueva lata de cerveza, y por primera vez creyó que la iba a necesitar.

Escuchó a Kuroo maldecir el voz baja antes de darle un sorbo a su nueva cerveza y mirarlo seriamente.

-Quería encontrar una mejor manera de decírtelo, pero supongo que cometí un error al contárselo a Bokuto antes- le mantuvo la mirada seriamente antes de recargar su peso en una pierna y sobarse la nuca-. Esto... Me voy a casar, con Hana. Me propuse hace dos días.

Como cuando Fukunaga le había echado el baldo de agua encima para detenerlo de pelear con Tora, se quedó clavado en su lugar, su mente haciendo un esfuerzo extra por tratar de procesar las palabras con el alcohol mermando un poco sus sentidos y sus ojos olvidando cómo parpadear.

-¿Qué?

-En el viaje a Kanto- explicó tratando de disipar la tensión de la situación-. Nos quedamos un día extra y me propuse, Akaashi me ayudó con la propuesta, Bokuto leyó sus mensajes y se puso como loco.

Parpadeó varias veces sin tener necesidad de hacerlo pero tratando de que el mareo que sentía se esfumara de esa forma, aun poniendo en orden sus ideas con dificultad.

-¿Por qué se alteró tanto?

Era incluso algo irónico preguntarlo cuando él mismo se sabía al borde del colapso mental con la noticia y ponía todo su esfuerzo en tratar de asimilar toda la situación, buscando hasta la última pieza para completar el rompecabezas. Kuroo se removió nervioso en su lugar y le envió una mirada avergonzada. Lo maldijo internamente porque ya podía predecir que venía.

-Me preguntó si él sería mi padrino y le dije que no- se le removió el estómago y de repente sintió ganas de vomitar cuando la seriedad se hizo presente en el rostro del moreno-. Vine hoy porque quería pedirte que fueras el padrino.

Se forzó a no mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro mientras seguía procesando la información, Kuroo interpretó su mutismo de mala manera y se apresuró a agregar más líneas a su petición.

-Eres mi mejor amigo desde pequeño y te estoy agradecido de que me acompañaras en todo esto de vóley- habló tan rápido que parecía que la lengua se le iba a trabar en cualquier momento, recordándole al niño nervioso que fue cuando recién se conocieron-. Puede que ella no te agrade mucho, pero de verdad necesito que me apoyes en esto Kenma. Tú más que nadie.

Como si le clavaran un puñal al corazón, sintió las manos temblarle y respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a su mejor amigo, porque se veía realmente afligido y lo hacía sentirse la peor basura egoísta del mundo. Juntó todo el valor del mundo y respiró profundamente rogando que la voz no le sonara rasposa.

-No es que no me agrade- le aclaró haciendo al mayor conectar sus miradas, y le hizo un poco más difícil continuar, porque sabía la respuesta pero tenía que sucumbir a ese acto de masoquismo para ver si le servía de algo-. Si eres feliz con ella ni siquiera debería importar lo que yo te dijese.

-Kenma...

-Déjame terminar- le interrumpió y se volteó para hacerse más fácil terminar con ello-. Creo que ella es buena para ti. Y si te hace feliz yo estaré feliz por ti también.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de mantenerse firme ante el silencio del contrario aguardando por una respuesta que no llegaba. Impaciente se decidió a dignarse a ver a Kuroo y prefirió no haberlo hecho. Las lágrimas caían silenciosas por las mejillas del mayor y una sonrisa radiante que le calaba el alma lo recibió antes de que un segundo después los brazos del moreno lo aprisionaran en un fuerte abrazo que lo descolocó por completo.

-Gracias- le escuchó murmurar encima de su oído y lo sintió temblar en el agarre-. Solo gracias, por todo.

Se permitió destensarse ante las palabras de Kuroo y se relajó entre el calor de sus brazos, el dolor en el pecho no desapareció y se dejó ir, permitiendo que el ardor en sus ojos se aliviara convirtiéndose en líquido y empapando la camisa de tela del moreno.

-¿Te asegurarás que no me arrepienta de ir al altar?

Por un momento incluso pensó que Kuroo era sádico y solo quería seguirle dando patadas con cada oración. Lo golpeó suavemente y rio, le raspó en la garganta y le preocupó que sonara tan lastimero como se sentía, pero el aumento en la firmeza del mayor lo reconfortó parcialmente.

Hundirse en su aroma era un arma de doble filo, pero se permitió correr el riesgo, ocultando sus lágrimas en melancolía y excusándose en el sentimentalismo para disfrutar ese último momento.

Antes que muriera cualquier esperanza que nunca se permitió sentir.

Cuando el mayor se separó, las lágrimas de ambos ya se habían detenido, aunque el vacío en el pecho de Kenma seguía presente. Kuroo le mostró su lata pidiendo un brindis en silencio al que el menor respondió con un atisbo de sonrisa accediendo, y podía jurar que la bebida le pareció aún más amarga que al principio.

-Bien- habló cuando ya se hubo disipado un poco la melancolía en el aire y una cómica expresión cansada ocupó ahora sus facciones-. Siento tener que dejarte aquí, pero tengo que ir a lidiar con Bokuto.

-No hay problema.

Lo observó caminar hasta la sala y tomar su chaqueta y su celular para disponerse a salir de la propiedad. Se detuvo en la puerta de salida para ponerse sus zapatos y se volteó para dedicarle una última sonrisa.

-Mañana le diré a los chicos- le dijo desde su lugar con su actitud usual-. Necesitaré tu apoyo, padrino.

Tuvo el impulso de torcer la boca pero se contuvo.

-Iré, no te preocupes- se esforzó por última vez para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa porque él se lo merecía-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Kuroo salió por fin y él se quedó clavado en su mismo lugar. Por inercia tomó camino hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado la mayor parte de la noche y observó su celular iluminándose con una nueva notificación.

Lo tomó con una mano mecánicamente y abrió el último mensaje, recibiendo en su pantalla a una alegre y sonriente castaña mostrando un aparentemente modesto anillo, a su lado un sonriente moreno con sus labios apoyados con mucho énfasis el borde de la coronilla de la chica, igual de sonriente que ella.

"No podremos publicarlo hasta que todos los cercanos lo sepan, pero tienes el privilegio de verla."

El mensaje de Kuroo acompañado con la foto y unos emojis ridículos de felicidad y el estómago se le volvió a revolver. Bloqueó el celular y lo dejó sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Volvió a tomar un trago más largo vaciando la casi la mitad de la lata que tenía de cerveza sintiéndose un poco desorientado y mareado, no precisamente por el alcohol. Una mueca de asco mucho más enfática de las que mostraba frente a Kuroo y las manos temblándole frenéticamente.

Aún no entendía que era lo bueno de una bebida tan desagradable como esa. Pero por el momento tal vez era lo único que le quedaba.


	2. En su lugar

**~0~**

-Entonces...- dejó su jarra de cerveza sobre la barra y miró seriamente al contrario, Kenma solo arrugó la nariz al ver la bebida- Dices que Kuroo-san se va a casar y nos lo va a decir hoy.

Tomó un poco de su propia bebida, una sin alcohol luego de la resaca de ayer tomándose todo lo alcohólico que encontró en su casa, más para evadir el inevitable rumbo de la conversación por un poco de tiempo y atrasar la incomodidad venidera.

-Exactamente eso.

-¿Y te pidió ser el padrino?

-Si vas a repetir todo lo que digo no estás siendo de ayuda.

Taketora torció el gesto y volvió a darle otro sorbo solemne a su bebida con los ojos cerrados y visiblemente consternado. Alrededor las personas estallaron en risas ante la frase del cómico de turno en el pequeño escenario.

-Supongo que debió ser duro- le dijo como si no fuera ya bastante obvio, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Kenma-. Perdón ¿Qué más quieres que diga? Es obvio que no le dijiste nada.

-¿De la forma en la que podría terminar su relación con su novia modelo y empezar a salir conmigo porque me gusta desde la preparatoria o tal vez la secundaria?- ironizó frunciendo el ceño y enderezándose en la silla-. Supongo que no se dio naturalmente el tema.

-Por Dios Kenma, sabes que no me refiero a eso- se giró a enfrentarlo frustrado ante la burbuja de negatividad que parecía rodear al ex armador-. Pudiste decirle lo que me has dicho desde que Kuroo empezó a salir con ella, que no te da buena espina. Incluso pudiste decirle que está yendo demasiado rápido, no llevan ni dos años y ambos pasan más tiempo viajando que juntos.

-Él lo sabe ya- le aclaró seriamente dejándolo congelado en su sitio-. Que no me agrada Hana, se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse. Es el único que puede leer más allá de tu cara de aburrimiento infinito. ¿Qué hay de lo otro?

Kenma se encogió con incomodidad ante la cuestión y observó el líquido dentro de su vaso empezando a considerar que era buena idea ya pedir algo con alcohol para relajarse un poco antes que Kuroo llegara.

-No quise decirle- alzó la mano ante el eminente reclamo del otro y de volvió a mirar duramente-. Me dijo que era muy importante que lo apoyara en esto. Supongo que los padres de ella no están muy contentos con la situación.

Tora volvió a torcer el gesto y asintió dándole a entender que captó el mensaje, y en cierta parte lo entendía. Era el único de su ex equipo al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia el mayor, y había auto atribuido el rol de consejero amoroso y cupido aunque el amor fuera algo que en su propia vida era proporcionalmente inverso a su éxito profesional.

Pero al menos no estaba sufriendo un amor no correspondido hacia la persona con la que tenía menos posibilidades sobre la faz de la tierra, así que no estaba tan mal. Era lo que había alegado antes de formar la pequeña rutina mensual donde hablaban del tema que el involucrado solo quería dejar zanjado en el olvido pero ni podía ni el otro se lo permitía.

-¿Y... estas bien?

Una risa dolorosa se le escapó de la garganta y casi se atraganta con el líquido que estaba bebiendo. Decidió que era el momento oportuno y le pidió al bar tender un gin tonic antes de enfrentar a Tora con una falsa sonrisa.

-Como la mierda ¿te parece?

El del mohicano lo analizó por un momento antes de suspirar y seguir bebiendo de su cerveza sin tener nada más que agregar al asunto. Porque si bien en un principio se había jurado por su espíritu que se graduaría logrando que esos dos dieran algún avance en su relación, esa meta resultó ser más difícil de lo que esperó. Y pronto el plazo se extendió días, luego semanas, luego meses y finalmente Kuroo estaba saliendo con una chica que había conocido en la universidad.

Kenma nunca colaboró para materializar lo que sentía por el mayor porque se había dado por vencido antes de iniciar la pelea, decepcionante para ser alguien a quien no le gustaba perder. Aunque claro que eso no le impidió verse derrotado y derrumbarse a su manera cuando pasaba, porque al fin y al cabo era parte de ser humano.

Terminaron acostumbrándose con el tiempo, las novias de Kuroo variaban en duración de un par de meses a una cosa de un par de días, y en alguna ocasión muy excepcional, de una sola noche. Y con el tiempo había dejado de ser doloroso a convertirse en costumbre. Como una rutina en la que contaban inconscientemente los días que faltaran para ver el mensaje de Kuroo en el chat grupal lamentándose por su nueva ruptura amorosa de forma cómica.

Para Tora, y tal vez para todos, esta vez iba a ser igual, y era lo que esperaba por el bien de la salud mental de su amigo. Pero supuso que debió notar las señales alarmantes cuando la chica en cuestión llegaba acompañando a Kuroo y Kenma a las reuniones de grupo o cuando las fotos de la chica empezaron a llenar las redes sociales del mayor a los tres meses de salir, tiempo ya estando cerca del límite del máximo que había logrado en una relación.

El bar entero estalló en aplausos ante el fin del número cómico del artista sobre la tarima mientras éste se despedía enfáticamente para dar paso al siguiente participante para acomodar sus propios materiales.

-Ese es el que va antes de Fukunaga- habló Kenma sacándolo de su trance, levantándose de su silla en la barra-. Vamos a buscar una mesa, los chicos ya deben estar por llegar.

Asintió recogiendo su abrigo de la barra y siguiéndolo en silencio hasta una mesa lo suficientemente cercana al escenario y lo suficientemente grande para el grupo.

-Kuro se encontró con los chicos en la estación- anunció Kenma mirando la pantalla de su celular y ubicando su bebida sobre la nueva mesa-. Lev está aparcando su auto, subirá en un minuto.

-¿Kuroo-san viene con ella?

Kenma negó con la cabeza tomando otro sorbo de su trago y fingiendo tener interés en el genérico número cómico que empezaba frente a ellos.

-Dijo que quería que fuera un momento especial con nosotros.

Lo miró por un largo rato con seriedad, tratando de descifrar que se escondía ante el vacío de su expresión sin éxito y suspiró rindiéndose y dándole un trago a su propia bebida.

-¿Quieres que diga algo que tú no quieres decirle cuando nos dé la noticia?

Aun con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Kenma pudo notar un atisbo de duda en su mirada y juraba que algo de tristeza escondida infinitamente bien tras años de práctica.

-Trata de verte feliz- murmuró simplemente con el mentón apoyado en la barbilla y ahora observando en dirección a la entrada donde un divertido Lev entraba emocionado-. Él se ve feliz con todo esto.

.

.

Estaba seguro que con todos los sucesos de la semana había envejecido por lo mínimo diez años y aunque las ojeras era frecuentes en su rostro, hasta él mismo se sorprendió al verse tan demacrado frente al espejo esa mañana.

Tal como habían esperado, el anuncio salió de la mejor manera posible, tras una victoria a Fukunaga como el mejor número cómico de la noche que ya de por sí habían dejado el ánimo de todos por los cielos. Predeciblemente todos se alegraron con la noticia, pues para ellos era muy buena señal que el ex capitán decidiera sentar cabeza y les agradaba mucho la hermosa y educada chica que había sido parte de su grupo en algunas ocasiones. Ella tenía esa cualidad de hacer que la gente la ame, era algo innato.

Kai no pareció tan convencido con el asunto, ya dejando claro desde el principio que le parecía que se estaban apresurando, pero se dejó contagiar del entusiasmo general del grupo e incluso ofreció un brindis en honor a los futuros esposos. Tora por otro lado había permanecido extrañamente callado para gusto de Kuroo, pero se excusó usando un cuento sobre problemas con su equipo en la práctica de esa tarde.

Para agregarle más carga mental al asunto resultó que Kuroo no era el único con noticias importantes ese día, e Inuoka con la buena nueva del embarazo de su esposa los sorprendió gratamente ganado felicitaciones y ayudando a disipar un poco la tensión de Kenma y Tora.

Claro que Kuroo no podía caber en su emoción, casi arrojando brillo a su paso camino a la casa de Kenma puesto que quedaba más cerca. Le contó sobre cómo convenció a Bokuto de que tendría dos padrinos para que él pudiera ser parte de tan importante papel. Sobre cómo Yaku había tomado la noticia tras una video llamada privada con él en la que terminaron discutiendo fuertemente, porque claro, Yaku estaba entre ese grupo de personas que creían que era demasiado pronto aunque a diferencia de Kai, siendo más agresivo en su opinión; pero como al final había terminado cediendo a regañadientes al ver la felicidad de su amigo.

Todo perfectamente en su lugar, afirmaba el moreno.

Para él, la serie de eventos que habían desencadenado estar considerando la opción de suicidio mientras veía como Kuroo y Bokuto discutían a viva voz en medio del centro de la ciudad sobre qué arreglos florales debían ir en la entrada de la boda.

Suspiró cansado y miró a Akaashi a su lado, sin inmutarse siquiera a las miradas reprobatorias de la gente, pero que a él le causaban un aumento dramático en sus niveles de estrés.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le preguntó arrugando su nariz de molestia ante la escena que aún pasaba frente a ellos. El otro lo miró a través de sus anteojos interrogante antes de ver la situación y encontrar entendimiento.

-Oh, estoy acostumbrado- le respondió sereno-. Bokuto-san siempre es apasionado cuando se trata de elegir algo, trato de seguirle el juego pero siempre se mete en problemas con los guardias.

Por un momento se compadeció de él mientras agradecía su propia situación, a veces podía considerar malo no poder pasar tanto tiempo como lo hacía antes con Kuroo, pero solo de pensar estar acompañado con el ex capitán del Fukurodani a menudo y ser parte del escándalo conjunto que eran esos dos realmente se alegraba.

Akaashi despegó a vista de su celular y le dirigió una mirada al otro ex colocador, que parecía cada vez más fastidiado por tener que lidiar con ser parte de esa salida de planificación de detalles. Lo entendía por cierto lado, tan solo había pasado una semana desde el anuncio público del compromiso y ciertamente habían muchas cosas técnicas que pensar antes de precipitarse a escoger detalles como los arreglos florales y cualquier cosa insignificante a la que los había arrastrado el futuro esposo; pero incluso él sabía que solo era una excusa del mayor para involucrar a ambos padrinos en la ilusión que le causaba la ceremonia y probablemente lo seguiría haciendo lo más posible hasta que inevitablemente alguien le parara los carros encargándose exclusivamente de la planificación en su lugar. Lo que lo llevaba a otra cuestión.

-Kozume-san- llamó su atención cuando los dos mayores entraban a una tienda de lo que parecía ser tarjetas de boda-. No es que me incomode ni nada por el estilo pero ¿por qué aceptaste venir?

-¿A qué te refieres?

La pregunta obviamente descolocó al más bajo, Akaashi se puso nervioso tratando de encontrar una mejor manera de llegar al punto que quería.

-Me refiero a hoy- explicó ganando más confusión-. Me parece que incluso tú te das cuenta que nada de lo que escojan hoy terminará estando realmente en la boda, por lo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Me sorprende que aun así aceptaras venir.

Kenma parpadeó sorprendido y desvió el rostro con vergüenza evitando mirarlo.

-Era importante para Kuroo, así que... No podía decirle que no.

El silencio que recibió se volvió un poco incómodo, porque sabía que Akaashi podía ser igual de analítico que él en ocasiones, tenía que serlo si tuvo que acostumbrarse a alguien como Bokuto que perdía los estribos por las razones más intrincadas. Por ello no le dio buena espina cuando lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y lo encontró analizándolo largamente.

Kenma se aclaró la garganta nervioso viendo a través del vidrio de la tienda como Kuroo y Bokuto discutían a gritos y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación antes de ir a terrenos peligrosos.

-Bueno...- comenzó dudoso viendo como la expresión del otro le indicaba en silencio que continuara-. ¿Cómo es salir con alguien como Bokuto?

La siempre serena expresión de Akaashi se descolocó un poco tiñendo sus mejillas de color rosa mientras desviaba igual su atención a través del vidrio de la tienda observando al mencionado y sonriendo automáticamente.

-Bokuto-san nunca ha sido fácil de comprender- le respondió con cansancio mezclado con lo que parecía ser orgullo-. El trabajo lo hace algo difícil, pero siento que de alguna forma todo vale la pena.

Kenma se sorprendió de la fascinación con la que el de lentes miraba a su antiguo as y un pinchazo de envidia de caló desde dentro.

Cuando la relación de Bokuto y Akaashi había llegado a sus oídos por boca de Kuroo no podía decir exactamente que no se lo esperaba, hubiese sido menos predecible que cualquiera de los dos terminara saliendo con alguien más. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que realmente estaba pasando, porque no era que se podía considerar un amigo especialmente cercano del editor, pero con lo que lo conocía no lo creía capaz de sacar el valor de arriesgarse a ese punto y más cuando supo que de hecho había sido él quien había tomado las riendas del asunto.

El ex capitán del Fukurodani podía ser tan irritante y difícil de llevar como quisiera, pero incluso él no podía negar que popularidad no era precisamente algo que le faltara al chico, con esa personalidad atrayente, alegría misteriosamente contagiosa y un físico envidiable producto de los años de deporte. Estando en el lugar de Akaashi estaba totalmente seguro que él se daría por vencido, bastaba con ver su situación actual.

-Tuvimos suerte supongo- volvió a pronunciar el editor ante el silencio de Kenma, casi leyendo la línea de sus pensamientos-. Tenemos mucha gente que nos apoya y creo que me hubiera arrepentido mucho más de no haberlo intentado.

Le dirigió una mirada significativa al más bajo y este se aterró por las implicaciones de esa última frase, así que se removió incómodo y volvió a desviar la mirada al frente donde ambos mayores seguían discutiendo a viva voz antes que Kuroo tomara la iniciativa de alejarse de la confrontación en dirección a la puerta.

-Supongo que te envidio un poco.

El de lentes le miró sorprendido y se dispuso a continuar con el tema cuando los dos energéticos amigos salieron de la tienda furiosos antes de que el moreno tomara a Kenma de los hombros con un irritado Bokuto siguiéndole los pasos.

-¡Kenma! Tienes autoridad como mi segundo padrino, así que necesito que le digas a este idiota que su idea para la tarjeta es una tontería.

-¡La única tontería aquí es tu idea de tarjeta! ¡Tienes pésimo gusto!- le reclamó Bokuto en voz alta antes de dirigirse con voz suplicante hacia el editor -. Vamos Akaashi, eres editor así que tu opinión profesional tendrá más peso que la de ellos dos.

-Bokuto-san, soy editor de manga.

Al parecer su reclamo fue totalmente ignorado mientras era arrastrado junto con el otro ex armador hacia dentro de la tienda para inmiscuirlos en la aparentemente importante discusión sobre las tarjetas de boda. Lo último de lo que pudo percatarse fue de un dejo de melancolía en los ojos del más bajo camuflado tras su expresión de hastío antes de ser bombardeados por los otros dos con un montón de diseños de tarjetas de boda. Todo para instantes después ser echados del local por el escándalo y terminando en una discusión más grande de los mayores sobre quién tenía la culpa.

Porque cuando quiso buscar otra vez esa muestra de tristeza en los ojos del otro solo pudo ver una expresión de aburrimiento que ocultaba perfectamente cualquier cosa que pudiera estar sintiendo en ese momento.

Definitivamente el amor con la inseguridad era una pésima combinación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos martes y viernes uwu

**~0~**

- _Yo creo que solo estás exagerando._

-No lo hago- arrugó la nariz mientras editaba mecánicamente su video frente a la pantalla de su computador-. Me ha llevado a diez tiendas diferentes en menos de dos semanas, es más de mi límite de salidas mensuales.

- _Es que una boda requiere mucha planificación, cuando Shimizu y Tanaka se casaron también tuvieron a todos de cabeza_ \- la mueca de cansancio del pelirrojo al otro lado de la pantalla de su portátil le hizo sentirse identificado-. _Mira que yo estaba en Brasil y aun así sufrí parte de ese estrés. Es claro que será peor para ti si encima de todo eres el padrino._

-De saber que iba a ser así hubiese dejado que Bokuto fuera el único padrino.

- _Creo que de haber sido así la boda hubiera sido un desastre_ \- se interpuso Tsukishima apareciendo junto a Hinata-. _Bokuto-san no parece tener buenos gustos para algo así._

- _Lo dice el que propuso poner decoraciones de dinosaurios en la boda de su hermano_ \- le arremetió Kageyama desde el fondo pero sin aparecer en la imagen-. _Menos mal que Saeko pudo ponerte los pies en la tierra, porque tu hermano estaba dispuesto a complacerte y esa boda sí habría sido un desastre._

- _Por última vez_ \- habló irritado el rubio-. _Estaba ebrio, era obvio que no lo decía en serio._

Se permitió reír ante las manías de los tres chicos tras la pantalla. Al parecer su viaje turístico por Brasil estaba saliendo de maravilla, aunque aún no entendía como Tsukishima había terminado involucrado ahí, pero parecían estarse divirtiendo según las fotos que le había compartido el más bajo.

-Aun así- cortó la riña volviendo a tomar la palabra en la conversación-. No me molestaría si ya estuviéramos planeando todo, pero ni siquiera tienen el lugar de la boda. Kuro se está apresurando mucho con todos los detalles para que al final sus suegros se pongan en desacuerdo con él y cambien lo que eligió.

- _Bueno, Kuroo-san se está apresurando con todo en general._

Frunció el ceño y despegó la mirada del monitor donde seguía la edición para ver la imagen de Tsukishima a través de la otra pantalla, extrañamente fastidiado.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Tsukishima?_ \- preguntó Hinata expresando en voz alta lo que Kenma solo se atrevía a cuestionar con la mirada.

- _Con la boda, me refiero_ \- aclaró como si estuviera enseñando a sumar dos más dos-. _Supongo que es una persona bastante impulsiva pero de todas formas es irse a otro extremo._

Todos permanecieron en silencio tratando de procesar el comentario del rubio, el mayor bastante irritado por el tema en particular.

- _Tal vez está embarazada_ \- comentó Kageyama, quien ya aparecía en una esquina de la pantalla sentado en un sofá con una revista deportiva en las manos, siendo inmediatamente reprendido por Shoyo ante su poca delicadeza-. _Por eso se están casando rápido, para guardar las apariencias._

- _Idiota, la boda es en cinco meses_ \- le rebatió el rubio ayudando al más bajito a salir del estado de conmoción en que lo había dejado la declaración del armador-. _Si fuera por eso ni siquiera les daría tiempo para organizar bien una boda antes que se note._

-O tal vez solo quiso hacerlo y ya- cortó el tema Kenma ya más irritado mientras clickeaba bruscamente su mouse viendo la edición en la que trabajaba-. Tal vez solo la quiere y por eso quiso casarse, no hay más que eso.

Pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como todos le miraban sorprendidos e intrigados ante su repentina brusquedad y maldijo internamente. Kageyama se levantó de su sitio y salió del campo de la pantalla anunciando que iría a correr seguido de Hinata gritándole que lo esperara, despidiéndose fugazmente de Kenma y encomendándole a Tsukishima la tarea de guardar su tableta y cerrar la llamada.

Kenma se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la pantalla donde trabajaba en su edición dando por finalizada la llamada cuando la voz del rubio le sorprendió.

- _¿Tú estás de acuerdo con todo esto?_

Sinceramente, estaba empezando a hartarse que las personas tuvieran ese maldito sexto sentido y le preguntaran cosas como esa, como si se fuera a morir en tres días y necesitaran que él lo confirmara para poder empezar a planear su funeral.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

- _Conoces a Kuroo mejor que yo_ \- le atajó el otro ante su evasiva-, _e incluso yo sé que algo no va bien en todo esto. Y se te nota en la cara que también lo sabes._

Maldijo internamente al rubio y su maldita excelente capacidad de observación, por una razón no le agradaba tanto y no era precisamente por la obsesión que le profesaba incluso a esas fechas Kuroo. Lo odiaba porque era muy parecido a él.

-No es cuestión mía lo que Kuro decida hacer con su vida privada- soltó como si decirlo no le doliera físicamente-. Si quiere que lo apoye en esto lo haré, es lo que hacen los amigos.

La expresión de molestia no se hizo esperar en la cara de Tsukishima, porque si había algo que odiaba era que no le dieran la razón, y aquello le supo fenomenal a Kenma al complacer su deseo de triunfo. Su celular se iluminó sobre el escritorio y sonrió sabiendo que aquello era lo único que necesitaba para dar por finalizada la discusión con él con la última palabra.

Y se deleitó viendo como el rubio parecía haber encontrado con qué arremeter cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un energético moreno.

-¡Kenma! Lamento llegar tarde, me quedé atrapado en el tráfico- exclamó suspirando de cansancio hasta que sus ojos enfocaron la pantalla del portátil con la imagen del otro y su rostro se iluminó-. ¡Tsuki! Qué bueno verte, vendrás a mi boda ¿cierto?

Quiso reír ante la expresión asqueada del muchacho al otro lado de la pantalla en contraste a la sonrisa gigante del mayor y pudo saborear al fin su triunfo completo.

- _Eh, bueno_ \- comentó desganado el otro, pero mostrando la faceta atrevida que se presentaba antes de soltar un comentario malintencionado-. _Si ella no se termina arrepintiendo y la boda se hace una realidad, supongo que no me quedará más opción que ir._

La sonrisita cínica de Tsukishima ante la nerviosa de Kuroo al quedarse sin palabras seguramente fue la satisfacción que necesitó el rubio tras su intercambio estancado con Kenma porque instantáneamente se despidió de forma cortés de ambos antes de cortar la llamada.

Una vez terminada la comunicación, Kenma guardó rápidamente los cambios hechos en el programa y cerró todo para prestarle su atención al recién llegado que ya había salido hacia la sala.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? Con lo perezoso que eres pensé que ya tendrías contratado a alguien que se encargue de ello- le cuestionó Kuroo tumbándose en el cojín del suelo y aflojándose la corbata en el proceso-. ¿De qué estabas hablando con Tsukishima?

-Tengo un editor pero hacerlo a veces me ayuda a distraerme. Y estaba hablando con Shoyo en realidad- se ubicó perezosamente a su lado y encendió el televisor para tener ruido de fondo más que otra cosa-. Está con Kageyama y Tsukishima haciendo turismo por Brasil, me sorprende que no lo supieras.

El mayor torció la boca y se estiró en su sitio tratando de quitarse el cansancio de encima antes de apoyar recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kenma y acurrucarse como un gato grande. Kenma sonrió inconscientemente y peinó su cabello con los dedos sintiendo al instante como se relajaba.

-¿Horas extra otra vez?- preguntó más por querer ofrecerle un desahogo al mayor que por necesidad real de escuchar la respuesta.

-En trabajo de oficina- agregó tras asentir, no lo pudo ver pero podría jurar que se veía asqueado, como la persona activa que era pasar horas frente a un monitor no era precisamente alentador-. No me importa que tan buenos sean los partidos, quiero ver esas jugadas en vivo.

-No siempre vas a poder viajar a los lugares más recónditos a ver a los jugadores que te interesan.

-Lo sé, pero igual es estresante- murmuró para luego tomar impulso y levantarse de su posición con una nueva chispa de energía a pesar de las bolsas que aún se veían bajo sus ojos-. Pero pronto serán las nacionales y podré ver muchos partidos en vivo, lo estoy esperando.

El menor apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y lemiró esperando que continuara, porque a cualquiera podría engañar con su repentino entusiasmo, pero él estaba seguro que había algo más. De inmediato el moreno captó su mirada y sonrió con cansancio nuevamente.

-Pedí tiempo libre para ir a casa de los padres de Hana- soltó sin sorprender realmente a Kenma, su vida había girado alrededor de su boda últimamente-. No fue muy bien.

-¿Aún no les agradas?

-Con un historial repleto de empresarios prometedores no me sorprende- comentó con fastidio-. Frente a ellos creo que soy como un pandillero drogadicto que quiere secuestrar a su pequeña y llevarla por la mala vida.

Frunció el ceño con molestia al escuchar a Kuroo hablando así de sí mismo, a pesar de ya saber de antemano como era su relación con sus futuros suegros. Otra de las razones por las que no podía estar completamente tranquilo de soltar al mayor.

-Tienes un futuro prometedor- le aseguró tratando se subirle la moral tocada-. El deporte es rentable, sin importar lo que digan ellos. Además su hija es modelo deportiva, no tienen derecho a condenarte por algo así.

-Familia tradicionalista, querido Kenma- le recordó viéndose derrotado-. Seguirán con mentalidad antigua creyendo que el hombre debe mantener a su hija y tener un empleo más estable.

-Pues son idiotas.

-Solo asegúrate de no decirlo en el brindis o tendremos problemas- bromeó para tratar de bajarle el mal humor al menor, que parecía estar dispuesto a ir a golpear a alguien en la cara-. Pero con todo y los problemas aceptaron la boda. Solo quieren que no me involucre en la planificación, piensan que el novio no debería estar al tanto de los detalles.

Se mordió el labio para evitarle decirle "te lo dije" y evitar volver a alterarse ante la actitud neandertal de los señores, por el momento debía concentrarse en apoyarlo en lo que pudiera.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con todo lo que escogimos hasta ahora?

El moreno pudo darse cuenta del tono cansado en las palabras del otro, así que adivinó que le preocupaba el esfuerzo en vano y rio antes de darle una suave palmada en la espalda.

-Tranquilo, hablé con Hayami- le informó-. Tampoco le gustaba la forma en la que estaba escogiendo algunas cosas y aceptó hacerse cargo de la planificación y mantener la mayor parte del estilo que tenía pensado. Claro que puso dos condiciones.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tuvo el peor presentimiento, porque nada de lo que viniera de la maquiavélica cabeza de Kuroo Hayami podía significar buenas noticias.

-No quiere quedarse en mi departamento. Dice que es muy pequeño y ruidoso en medio de la ciudad- le comentó rodando los ojos tan solo de recordar la conversación-. Quiere que le dejes quedarse aquí cuando venga a encargarse de cosas de la planificación. Supongo que será durante algunos fines de semana antes de la boda y tal vez unos días extra.

-Bien- dijo tras un suspiro pesado de resignación-. Supongo que podría vivir con eso. ¿Cuál es la otra condición?

El silencio de Kuroo no era augurio de nada bueno, y lo vio sobarse la nuca nervioso antes de al fin decidirse a enfrentarlo y hablar.

-Para la elección del vestido, le pedí a Asahi del Karasuno que me consiguiera algún contacto con alguna tienda de novias, y planeaba ir yo pero los padres de ella se negaron- se encogió de hombros ante la mirada expectante de Kenma, que ya sabía más o menos por donde iba el asunto-. Necesito que vaya alguien en mi nombre y Hayami tampoco quiere quedarse sola con la familia y amigas de Hana.

Inhaló profundamente antes de tumbar la mitad de su torso sobre la mesa y exhaló el aire con cansancio sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza. Desde ya sintiendo que se iba a arrepentir de aceptar una petición así, era como cuando Kuro le pidió jugar vóley en el parque una vez y lo terminó arrastrando a las nacionales.

-Me vas a deber una grande- su voz amortiguándose por sus propios brazos antes de girar la cabeza hacia Kuroo para descubrirlo con una expresión de gratitud que era su máxima recompensa-. Solo dile que me avise cuando vendrá para planificar mis transmisiones.

-Entendido.

Se enderezó y se volvió a apoyar en su brazo para ver lo que sea que estuviera en la tele, notando a Kuroo inquieto a su lado, volvió a suspirar preparándose mentalmente.

-Muy bien ¿qué quieres ver ahora?

-Pasteles de boda.

Lo vio correr hacia su sala de juegos y regresar con su portátil para empezar a teclear sitios web que ya tenía ubicados con emoción y sonrió amargamente contagiado de su ilusión.

Honestamente se estaba preguntando si podía llegar a considerarse masoquista a ese punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí la cuestión, actualizo esto dos veces por semana porque tengo algunos capitulos avanzados en escrito uwu  
> En el próximo capítulo introduzco a mi HC de la hermana de Kuroo que tenía en mente desde que supe de su existencia y a mi bellisima OC como la novia del niño grandote. En fin, servido está esto, gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí <3


	4. Saturación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos los martes y viernes uwu

**Saturación**

**~0~**

Si algo caracterizaba a Kuroo Hayami sin duda podría ser su personalidad, mucho más extrovertida que la de su mismo hermano y con ideas mucho más fuertes que las de cualquiera que llegara a conocer.

Pero incluso tuvo sus dudas cuando su hermano menor le llamó para informarle de su compromiso con la novia con la que llevaba saliendo ya un tiempo y cuyos padres casi lo odiaban. Y aunque nunca le permitiría a nadie que se atreviera a tratar a su hermano como menos que la mejor persona que se pudiera conocer, pudo dar su brazo a torcer cuando escuchó en su voz la ilusión que le llevaba el estar dando ese paso y lo importante que era para él que sus allegados estuvieran de acuerdo con ello. Terminó aceptando ayudarlo a tener la boda que se merecía.

Sin embargo y aun teniendo claro todo ello, apenas al ver la cara del mejor amigo de su hermano, inmediatamente supo que estaban en el mismo barco. No estaban felices con la noticia y con ser parte de ello, pero si era lo que hacía feliz a Tetsuro ellos estarían allí para asegurarse que esa boda se realice aunque tuvieran que asesinar a quienes estuvieran en contra, tal vez incluyéndose a ellos mismos.

El menor le saludó con la cabeza guardando la consola que estaba utilizando en el bolsillo de su sudadera, ella se acercó a su lado para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida. En alguna situación diferente lo hubiera abrazado como peluche más que nada para fastidiar a su hermano y a Kenma por partes iguales, estando perfectamente consciente de cuánto este último lo odiaba. Pero el ambiente estaba un poco tenso y no era el lugar.

-Tetsuro dijo que se encargaría de llevar mis maletas a tu casa- le informó empezando a caminar a su lado mecánicamente-. ¿Tenemos tiempo antes de la cita del vestido?

-Creo que tenemos media hora aún- le respondió con la misma voz cansada que recordaba usual en él-. Llegaste temprano.

-Era la idea- la respuesta hizo que el menor detuviera el paso con ella y le mirara interrogante-. Quería hablar contigo de un asunto antes de encontrarnos con ellos.

Kenma asintió ligeramente desconcertado y la guio a una cafetería cercana para no morirse de frío, dejaron sus abrigos e hicieron la orden. La morena le puso al tanto mientras esperaban de algunos detalles que debían ver durante esos tres días que iba a quedarse en la ciudad.

Desde la petición de Kuroo y el anuncio de Hayami como nueva organizadora de la boda había pasado ya un mes. Tiempo durante el que el menor de los hermanos se encargó de informar a sus suegros sobre el cambio, lo que no fue tan difícil de aceptar puesto que convenientemente Hayami tenía experiencia en planeaciones de boda, habiendo trabajado como asistente de planeadora mientras estudiaba en la universidad; y en todo ese calvario Kenma se vio involucrado como representante en campo de la mayor.

Su trabajo le había impedido movilizarse a último momento y tuvo que encargarse de escoger arreglos y agendar citas a distancia a las que se encargaban de asistir e informar Kenma y parte del lado de la novia comunicándose directamente con Hayami. Pero claro que su persona de confianza prioritariamente iba a ser Kenma, teniendo que ponerse al tanto de todos los detalles nuevos y arrastrando a Akaashi consigo, porque ni soñando iba a confiar algo tan importante en manos de Bokuto.

-Los padres de Hana se encargaron de escoger el lugar- le explicó bebiendo de su café helado y mostrándole imágenes de una carpeta-. Me enviaron fotos pero quiero ir a conocerlo mañana. También harán ceremonia en una iglesia.

Sonrió quedo al ver la mueca de disgusto de la mayor, tenía claro que la familia Kuroo no era precisamente adepta a alguna religión, pero era complacer los deseos de la familia de la novia o no habría boda.

-Akaashi dijo que puede conseguir fotógrafos en el área- agregó él a la planificación comiendo un bocado de su pie de manzana-. Ya que no podías encargarte de ello, y la lista de invitados ya está avanzando, la próxima semana ya podremos mandarlas a hacer con tiempo suficiente para que confirmen la asistencia.

-Perfecto- asentó su bebida sobre la mesa y suspiró largamente, estirándose para relajarse-. Entonces a lo que quería preguntarte.

El menor le indicó con la mirada que continuara y ella solo pudo compadecerse de la línea negra bajo sus ojos. Realmente estaba poniendo mucha carga sobre alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a esforzarse mucho en nada.

-¿Seguro que esto no es demasiado para ti?- le preguntó-. No es lo que quería preguntarte pero me preocupa ¿está bien con tu trabajo?

Se encogió de hombros antes de responder, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Mis empleados manejan bien la compañía, la empresa de juegos me está dando menos de responsabilidad pero no considero muy pesado jugar para ellos. Y el canal de youtube sigue manteniéndose bien gracias a mis editores, me facilitan la vida.

-Si tú lo dices- le respondió no muy convencida aunque fascinada por la cantidad de cosas bajo el mando del muchacho-. Llevas esto del auto sabotaje a otro nivel.

-No es auto sabotaje si nunca tuve oportunidad.

La morena dio un largo vistazo a la expresión neutral de Kenma, parecía totalmente impasible a la situación y le frustraba un poco que no fuera más expresivo con ella, que había dejado claro varias veces que estaba de su lado en el asunto y le ayudaría con sus sentimientos si tan solo se lo pidiera, porque algo dentro de sí le decía que era lo mejor para su hermano.

-¿Sabes? Siempre tuve un cargo de conciencia de no ir con Tetsuro y con mi padre luego del divorcio- le confesó haciendo círculos con la pajilla en su bebida y la melancolía leyéndose a viva voz-. Sabía que iba a ser difícil para él acostumbrarse, pero no estaba lista para vivir en la gran ciudad. Y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar cuando lo vi luego de tanto tiempo, pero me sorprendí.

Lo enfocó con sus ojos grises, diferentes a los de su hermano pero igual de determinados.

-Me alegra que estuvieras junto a él, Kenma. No me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte que incluso ahora no quieras abandonarlo- algo se removió dentro del pecho del mencionado cuando la mano femenina cubrió la suya por encima de la mesa-. Pero también te considero como un hermano, y si esto está siendo difícil en algún momento puedes decírmelo o puedes sentirte libre de dejarlo, no te juzgaré. Yo no. Estoy en tu equipo.

Se sintió extrañamente incómodo y la misma sensación horrible de cuando Kuroo le anunció su boda lo invadió por completo.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien- se levantó deshaciendo el contacto de la mano femenina y tomó sus cosas dispuesto a salir, siendo seguido por la mujer apresuradamente-. Ya es hora de la cita.

-Hablo en serio Kenma, no lo evadas.- le susurró cuando pasaron por la caja para pagar y salieron al frío caminando los pocos metros que los separaban del punto de encuentro.

-Lo sé. No lo estoy evadiendo.

-Si lo haces- sonrió internamente recordando las infantiles peleas de ese tipo que solían llevar su hermano y el más bajo, que siempre le causaban una ternura infinita y decidió molestarlo un poco.

-No lo hago.

-Si lo haces.

-No hagamos esto por favor.

.

.

Mentiría si dijera que no veía el atractivo de Imai Hanan, era obvio que físicamente era más bella que el promedio, debía serlo trabajando como modelo. Era obviamente del tipo de Kuroo, con su largo cabello castaño ondulado delicadamente y su maquillaje impecable. También tenía un obvio sentido de la moda, por lo que no fue sorpresa cuando Kuroo le comentó lo feliz que se había puesto de que consiguieran el pase para comprar su vestido en una boutique de diseñador, costeado por los padres de la novia dado que el novio iba a correr con el gasto de más de la mitad de las cosas concernientes a la boda.

Pero lo que más impactaba de la muchacha es que por más que pretendieras odiarla, nunca conseguías hacerlo, y lamentablemente eso Kenma podría asegurarlo por experiencia personal.

-Kenma-san, que bueno verte- le saludó mostrando su perfecta sonrisa acercándose a él y mirando a Hayami a su lado-. Tú debes ser la hermana de Tetsu, un gusto. Soy Hanan, pero me puedes llamar Hana. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

La morena le respondió con cordialidad antes de hacer los correspondientes saludos con los imponentes padres de la chica y su grupo de tres amigas. Asahi desde su lugar detrás de ellos parecía a punto de un colapso de nervios ante tantas presentaciones junto con Kenma claramente irritado por estar en medio de tantas personas justo en el frío.

-Me temo que no tengo el placer- le llamó la atención la gruesa voz de único otro hombre presente además de Asahi y le dio su atención a regañadientes.

-Kozume Kenma, encantado.

-¿Y qué haces hoy aquí?

Tanto Asahi como Hayami percibieron el tono ácido de las palabras del mayor, junto con la mirada diciente que dirigió hacia la vestimenta del menor, con su sudadera usual y unos desgastados jeans; y la morena estuvo a punto de saltar a iniciar una pelea verbal.

-Ah, papá- salvó Hana abrazando el brazo del hombre y sonriéndole con entusiasmo-. Él es uno de los padrinos, es el mejor amigo de Tetsu y ha estado ayudando mucho con la boda. Vienen a representar la opinión del novio sobre el vestido ¿recuerdas?

El mayor asintió pausado, no muy convencido y aun mirando despectivamente al menor, pero dándose por vencido y soltándose suavemente del agarre de la castaña para unirse a su grupo en la conversación de los últimos detalles antes de entrar.

-Discúlpenlo, él suele ser así de serio cuando viene a la ciudad- se excusó apuradamente, jugando con sus manos entre sí nerviosa-. En todo caso, me alegra mucho estar aquí, es una oportunidad única.

Asahi asintió sintiéndose eludido y tomó el mando de la guía al entrar a la tienda y anunciar la llegada con el de la entrada.

Una vez dentro todo el color blanco de un solo vistazo fue agobiante, filas y filas de vestidos por escoger y muchas personas ubicadas en los sillones. Se empezó a sentir mareado de repente. Hayami lo interrogó con la mirada y el agobio claramente se le veía reflejado en la cara.

Un encargado de la tienda los ubicó en un sillón mientras se llevaban a la futura novia hacia los probadores y dos delas chicas jóvenes se enfrascaban en una conversación acerca de qué tipo de vestido les gustaría ver primero, en la que pronto se integró la mamá de la novia y Asahi dando sus opiniones desde lo aprendido en su carrera de diseñador. Hayami buscaba en su portátil en los sitios web de bodas que habían estado abiertos casi permanentemente en su navegador para organizar su agenda de lo que haría esos días, algo alejada del grupo.

-Y bueno… Kenma-kun ¿cierto?- le llamó dubitativa la única chica que no se había unido a la conversación grupal, a la que incluso parecía que el padre de la novia se había integrado-. Espero no ser inoportuna pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevas conociendo a Tetsuro-san?

Se removió incómodo en su lugar y trató de no mirar a la chica directamente para facilitarse el responder. No por la pregunta en sí, si no por el simple hecho de hablar sobre algo personal con alguien desconocido por puro compromiso.

-Somos amigos de la infancia- le respondió ganándose un asentimiento igual de dubitativo de la chica que le hizo sentir que había algo oculto-. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Oh, no es nada importante- trató de excusarse nerviosa moviendo las manos frente a ella-. Solo quería saber si él es una buena persona para Hana.

Kenma frunció el ceño y una parte protectora de él quiso saltar a defender a capa y espada a su amigo, y seguramente Hayami le apoyaría si hubiera estado escuchando, pero decidió indagar más al respecto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Es que…- nuevamente la duda volvió a la rubia antes de mirarlo de reojo-. Hana rompió con su novio anterior y todos creíamos que ella iría al altar con él, pero ahora se va a casar con alguien más. No lo sé, supongo que debe tener algo especial para que haya tomado esa decisión.

Miró hacia sus dedos cruzados y sintió un ligero temblor en estos mientras analizaba el peso de sus palabras. Y como si fuera un capricho del destino, la flamante novia hizo su aparición en un primer vestido blanco e inmaculado como ella, que incluso parecía darle más brillo del que tenía naturalmente y solo pudo pensar que se veía muy bien en él.

-Supongo que ella también debe tener algo especial.

La frase suelta sorprendió a la rubia a su lado quien desvió la atención de las opiniones de los demás sobre lo que le faltaba al vestido y no le dio tiempo de responder cuando se levantó de su asiento al tiempo que la novia y el asesor regresaban al probador. Hayami, quien se había acercado a ver el primer vestido, le interrogó con la mirada.

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire, vuelvo en un minuto.

Y se alejó sin dar tiempo a réplicas ignorando la afilada mirada del padre de la novia sobre su nuca.

Una vez afuera se sentó en una banca desocupada y revisó sus mensajes en su teléfono, la antigua sensación de ansiedad que experimentaba hace tantos años estando en medio de las multitudes volviendo a dibujarse en su pecho progresivamente y se vio tentado en marcar el número de Kuroo.

-¿Ese no es Kozume-san?

-Creo que si es.

Ambas voces lo sacaron de su estado y lo obligaron a buscar el origen con la vista, encontrándose al ex capitán del Nohebi de la mano de una castaña que recordaba como Mika, según las varias discusiones que le había escuchado tener a Kuroo con éste sobre la chica en cuestión.

-Que sorpresa, no pensé que lo encontraríamos por la calle- exclamó la chica entusiasmada acercándose a él-. Felicidades con tu canal, lo veo siempre. Eres muy bueno.

-Gracias.

-De verdad es raro verte- se unió Suguru siendo alado del brazo por Mika, con cierto nerviosismo al no haber tenido tampoco tanto contacto con el chico durante su época de preparatoria-. Pensé que eras de los que no acostumbraba salir.

-Bueno- contestó desviando la mirada de los rostros de los otros dos-. Tuve algunas cosas que hacer, así que…

-Oh, ya veo- correspondió Suguru sobando su nuca nervioso sin saber que más agregar para seguir con el intercambio- ¿Y cómo está Kuroo? No he sabido mucho de él estos últimos meses.

Kenma torció el gesto antes de contestar, recordando repentinamente su malestar.

-De hecho estoy aquí por él- aseguró con un poco más de incomodidad-. Se va a casar en unos meses y estoy acompañando en la elección del vestido.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó la chica alegre.

-¿Eh?

El sonido salido de los labios de Suguru le descoló y lo miró interrogante de inmediato. Lo descubrió examinándolo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o le hubiera dicho que los ovnis iban a invadir el mundo esa tarde. Desde su lado, Mika también pareció confundida y los miró a ambos de par en par.

-¿Hay algo mal Suguru?

-Ah, no, claro que no- se apresuró a contestar ante la mirada genuinamente preocupada de su pareja, y pareció aún más nervioso que al principio por la forma en que aumentó la velocidad con la que hablaba-. Solo que es realmente impactante que alguien en serio lo soporte tanto para querer casarse con él. Un enigma.

Tanto Mika como Kenma lo miraron no muy convencidos mientras este se ponía aún más nervioso ante el cuestionamiento silencioso.

-Como sea, dile que felicidades de mi parte- agregó con la esperanza de zafarse de la situación y tiró de Mika para apurarla a seguir su camino-. Entonces, tenemos prisa. Un gusto verte hoy Kozume.

Miró a la pareja discutir entre ellos hasta que se perdieron en la distancia y frunció el ceño, pensando si sería buena idea llamar a Kuroo en ese momento, porque supuso fuertemente que toda esa extraña escena tenía algo que ver con él. Pero se rindió suspirando y resignándose a volver a dentro si no quería morir de pulmonía.

Siguió el camino que recordaba y junto girando la esquina pudo presenciar el momento por el que todos habían ido a ese lugar. Hana frente al espejo parecía no caber en su felicidad y sus tres amigas ni siquiera trataban de retener las lágrimas al igual que su madre, el padre la miraba estoico desde su lugar.

Caminó mecánicamente para ubicarse al lado de Hayami, que le miró con un deje de preocupación que él no pudo captar al estar casi hipnotizado por la imagen frente a él, saturada de blanco.

-Kenma-kun, llegas justo a tiempo- le llamó la castaña dando un par de ligeros saltitos en su lugar y ondeando la falda de su vestido-. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que le guste a Tetsu?

Pudo sentir la atención de todos en él pero apenas pudo registrarlo cuando sintió los ojos picando y ese molesto dolor en el pecho, hasta que se le nubló un poco la visión y parpadeó siendo consciente rápidamente, obligándose a poner lo último de su fuerza de voluntad en esbozar una sonrisa.

-Creo que le encantará.

Y consiguiendo la sonrisa más radiante que le había observado a la chica en las pocas veces que la había visto pudo ser consciente de lo real que se volvía todo y el peso de las palabras de Hayami. Si iba a seguir con ello iba a ser verdaderamente difícil.

.

.

-Estoy muerta- exclamó la morena dejando sus tacones en la entrada de la casa antes de tumbarse en un sillón ubicado contra la pared-. Por favor, aleja ese aparato del infierno de mí hasta mañana. Tomaré una cerveza y me iré a la cama de inmediato, y espero que tengas sábanas de color brillante porque no me siento en capacidad mental de ver nada más de color blanco por hoy.

El menor rio con desgano tomando el portátil de Hayami y llevándolo a su propia habitación. Sabía que el monólogo era un esfuerzo por tratar de animarlo después de la escena de la tienda de vestidos y posterior al desgaste mental del recorrido de las varias tiendas que vinieron después.

Caminó a oscuras y dejó el aparato sobre una repisa antes de deshacerse su coleta floja y revolverse el cabello con fastidio. Se dignó a encender la luz con los ojos entrecerrados de cansancio y pudo jurar que casi le da un ataque al encontrar a Kuroo acostado sobre su cama ojeando una de las revistas de novias que había adquirido.

-Casi me matas del susto idiota- le reclamó tirándole una camisa sucia en la cara ante la risa del mayor-. Hablo en serio, no te basta con meterme en toda esta situación, ahora también me quieres provocar una muerte prematura. No estarás en mi herencia si ese es tu objetivo.

-Sé que mi parte de tu herencia está asegurada desde que puse un pie en tu casa a los nueve años- le replicó burlón- Pero sería muy problemático matarte, me quedaría sin un mejor amigo cuerdo y probablemente asesine a Bokuto.

-Bien ¿entonces qué haces apareciéndote en mi habitación en medio de la noche sin previo aviso?

El mayor avanzó a su lado y se recargó en la pared en silencio, pudo ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos y de inmediato se preocupó.

-No quería que Hayami de diera cuenta que estoy aquí- comenzó y desvió la mirada indeciso de cómo abordar el tema-. De hecho hay una cosa que quiero decirte y no quiero que ella esté interrumpiendo.

-Bien- respiró tratando de prepararse mentalmente para cualquier bomba que pudiera soltar el moreno-. ¿Y qué es?

El mayor lo miró seriamente y se removió nervioso en su lugar. Kenma rogó por última vez hacia alguna fuerza superior que le permitiera la más mínima esperanza de terminar su día en calma después de tanta saturación.

-Me voy- soltó sin más, y el menor supo que si existía alguna fuerza superior muy probablemente lo odiaba-. Durante tres meses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y en el capitulo de hoy vemos el debut del dúo organizador de bodas dlsdjks bueno. Sin spoiler, Kuroo volverá más pronto de lo esperado pero como sea, he aqui lo de hoy, la verdad no se que poner en notas a estas alturas pero me emociona mucho publicar cada capitulo porque voy mas adelantada a la escritura y estoy en mood aaaah, pero bueno hasta aqui lo de hoy, vuelvo el martes uwu.


	5. Ausencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos todos los martes y viernes uwu

**Ausencia**

**~0~**

.

Despertó sintiendo los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo extremadamente pesado, el estómago le gruñó ante el olor proveniente de la cocina y le ayudó a reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para levantarse y salir en su dirección.

Hayami, ya completamente vestida para salir y con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta daba vueltas de un extremo a otro en la cocina mientras vociferaba a través de su auricular manos libres a quien sea que se encontrara al otro lado de la línea.

-…Te recuerdo que estoy haciendo todo este trabajo gratis, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es contestar mis mensajes cuando de escribo, pedazo de idiota- Revolvió los huevos que estaba haciendo con la misma furia con la que hablaba-. Debiste haberlo pensado antes de irte al otro lado del país. No, no me importa tu trabajo, cambia tus intercambios de fotos subidas de tono con tu novia por algo que realmente sea importante y dile que se encargue ella porque yo no pienso volver a discutir con esas personas, es tu problema Tetsuro.

Suspiró al escuchar el nombre del mayor en contexto de las palabras de su hermana y se sirvió una taza de café mientras veía la furia pintada en las facciones de la pelinegra.

Un mes desde que la partida de Kuroo, tres meses antes de la boda, y podía confirmar que el estrés de la novia era algo real. Solo que en este caso era el estrés de la novia, la planificadora y el padrino.

La discusión surgida tras el anuncio del viaje de trabajo de Kuroo había levantado las arenas del Sahara y casi iniciado una tercera guerra mundial, obviamente nadie estando de acuerdo con ello y restándole los pocos puntos que había conseguido sumar con sus futuros suegros. Esto último propiciando que el hombre en cuestión desquitara sus frustraciones de vida con Kenma y Hayami oponiéndose a cualquier arreglo que hicieran. Pero nadie podía hace nada por impedirlo, era una oportunidad muy buena para el mayor, de ver a jugadores extranjeros hacer buenas jugadas en vivo, lastimosamente lejos.

Hana se había comprometido a estar al tanto de ayudarlos en el trabajo y afortunadamente lo había cumplido, viéndose un poco menos desgastada que ellos al no tener la presión de su padre encima pero a su vez quitándoles un poco de peso al acordar estar de acuerdo con cosas a las que el hombre se oponía para que no pudiera tener forma de molestarlos. Pese a esto, Hayami no perdía la oportunidad de iniciar una cadena de estrés y gritos desquitando sus propias frustraciones por teléfono con el que inevitablemente era el culpable, Kuroo.

Lo que los llevaba a su situación actual.

-Bien, más te vale- finalizó dejando de gritar y sirviendo los huevos revueltos con tostadas en un plato-. Come bien, te quiero.

Rio por lo bajo ante lo último y aceptó el desayuno que le ofrecía la mayor mientras esta se sentaba frente a él a dar un gran sorbo a su taza de café.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó ahora?- preguntó mecánicamente mientras mordía su tostada, recibiendo el gesto de fastidio de la mayor.

-Don Amargura canceló el pedido de los recuerdos en nombre de Hana e hizo otro a su nombre, aparentemente no podemos cambiarlo- torció la boca no realmente sorprendido y esperó que continuara-. Hana no está al tanto pero por alguna razón no contesta mis mensajes, así que llamé a Tetsuro. Asumí que no querrías lidiar con eso tú.

Kenma asintió dándole la razón. Podía haberse acostumbrado eventualmente en esos meses a la presencia constante de la chica, pero de ahí las confrontaciones directas estaban bajo la responsabilidad de Hayami.

-Bien, hoy iré al almacén a asegurarme que hayan llegado los manteles y los adornos de la recepción- le informó levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo su bolso de la mesa-. ¿Seguro que estás bien con pagar un almacén?

-Tengo el dinero- respondió como si no fuera nada-. Sería una molestia tener todas las cosas en varios lugares y me libro de la responsabilidad de dar un regalo de bodas.

-Incluso el que pagues por eso me parece que es demasiado considerando todo lo que estás haciendo- le remarcó la morena-. Como sea, recuerda que la cita con el florista es a las tres, escríbeme si Hana no llega a la reunión.

Asintió una vez y escuchó como la morena salía de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez solo se permitió suspirar largamente y tratar de prepararse para otro pesado día.

.

.

-¡Kenma! ¡Keiji-kun!- recibieron a la alegre chica enfundada en un vestido pastel con una carpeta bajo el brazo como últimamente se les había hecho costumbre a todos-. ¿Llego tarde? Tetsuro me llamó en la mañana y traté de hablar con papá. No va a poner la orden a su nombre de nuevo pero verifiqué que cambie el pedido de los recuerdos que habíamos escogido.

Ambos asintieron aliviados aunque aún imaginando que Hayami tendría un par de cosas que decir al respecto y emprendieron el camino en silencio hasta la florería. Tendrían que hacer el pedido con algo de tiempo para conseguir las rosas que querían y correr contrarreloj para enviar las invitaciones por correo para tener lista la confirmación en buen tiempo.

-¿Bokkun no vino hoy?- comentó la chica más que nada por el interés de sacar conversación a los dos callados chicos.

-Trato de mantener alejado a Bokuto-san de las cosas delicadas como flores y cristalería- aclaró Akaashi-. Pero además tiene un partido importante mañana y tiene que entrenar con su equipo.

-Ya veo, debe ser difícil que esté tan ocupado.

-No lo está tanto- le respondió por su parte-. Muchas veces yo estoy más ocupado y el vóley es algo que le apasiona. Nos las arreglamos para sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera y siempre vale la pena.

-Es lindo estar tan enamorado.

La sonrisa casi permanente de la chica tomó un tinte un tanto melancólico que extrañó a ambos, pero esta pareció percatarse inmediatamente y disimuló restándole atención al asunto con una expresión de alegría infantil.

-¿Cómo sobrellevaban la situación Kuroo-san y tú antes de las planificaciones de la boda?- preguntó de repente el editor tanteando terreno frente a lo anterior-. Tengo entendido que ambos también suelen estar muy ocupados.

-Nos esforzamos- contestó sin mirarlos, caminando unos pasos delante de ellos-. Es cierto que unas veces era más difícil que otras, pero tenemos esa conexión ¿saben? Así que todo encaja perfectamente.

Kenma no supo si era su punto de vista subjetivo pero la respuesta de la muchacha le pareció ensayada y forzada, buscó a Akaashi con la vista para confirmar si él tenía la misma sensación pero no pudo descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. No le dio tiempo para indagar más en el tema y lograr confirmar alguna sospecha que le ayude a entender de qué se trataba ese presentimiento cuando llegaron a la entrada de la florería y la sonrisa deslumbrante de la chica volvió a tomar parte de toda su presencia.

-¡Llegamos chicos, vamos a escoger las flores!

Le dirigió una última mirada a Akaashi antes de entrar y se convenció de que tal vez se estaba sugestionando y que todo ese asunto del estrés le estaba haciendo ver cosas donde no estaban.

.

.

Si el mes anterior le pareció que se estaba volviendo loco, el que le siguió seriamente estaba considerando internarse en un psiquiatra. Los arreglos técnicos ya estaban hechos en su mayoría e ingenuamente creyó que los últimos dos meses antes de la boda se trataría de una cuestión de dirigir desde la comodidad del hogar. Que equivocado había estado.

Porque a esa altura se daban cuenta de los más mínimos fallos en su perfecta planificación técnica, las invitaciones que se perdieron en el correo, las reservaciones de comida, el decorador de la recepción, los arreglos del vestido. Todo lo que el comité de la boda, que incluso había crecido más pero seguía sin darse abasto, tenía que organizar y arreglar personalmente.

Ni Kuroo se había salvado, relegándole unas responsabilidades por parte de Hayami que podía asegurarse de cumplir incluso estando lejos por teléfono y a escondidas de sus suegros.

Ese día en particular era la prueba de arreglos al vestido de novia, al que asistirían únicamente Hana y Kenma para dejarles responsabilidades al resto del comité. Podía considerarlo un día de descanso puesto que se ofreció para la tarea de acompañar a la novia precisamente por ser la menos desgastante.

O al menos eso creyó, antes de llegar al punto de encuentro y verse a sí mismo estancado en medio de la multitud durante una hora completa sin señales de la castaña. Agradeció que no tuvieran cita estricta porque sería una verdadera molestia re agendar con todos los pendientes que tenían encima.

Sus niveles de estrés estaban por el cielo, y su vida no había girado alrededor de nada más que la boda y su trabajo en esos meses, irónico considerando que llevaba un buen tiempo desde la última vez que siquiera había intercambiado palabras con Kuroo, por el que estaba en esa situación para empezar; y aquello solo ayudaba a aumentar su irritación a mayores niveles. Porque todos sus caminos le llevaban a Roma si estaba constantemente rodeado de melosería y amor, aún más cuando Bokuto y Akaashi los acompañaban y el mayor vociferaba su amor por el editor en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Sacó su celular para ver la hora y comprobó un mensaje de Hayami confirmándole que tampoco tenía idea de donde se había metido la futura novia, como venía pasando con bastante frecuencia últimamente.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando una agitada Hanan apareció en su campo de visión, corriendo desesperada y deteniéndose frente a él a tratar de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó frenéticamente tratando de controlar el movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo al tratar de recuperar oxígeno-. Juro que tenía puesta la alarma, pero se me pasó la hora en unos compromisos.

-No hay problema- le respondió no muy convencido analizando disimuladamente la desliñada apariencia de la muchacha, extraño para alguien que siempre iba por la vida impecable-. Démonos prisa o nos retrasaremos en otras cosas.

La chica asintió firmemente y le siguió el paso hasta llegar a la tienda de novias, donde entró directamente al probador olvidando su bolso en el sofá junto a Kenma. Trató de ignorar la vibración constante del celular de la chica pero le fue demasiado difícil no tenerlo en cuenta.

Se preguntó si en verdad se estaría sugestionando mucho cuando la vio salir con el vestido perfectamente ajustado y viéndose más energética que hace un momento atrás.

.

.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que me arrepiento de tener un hermano.

La voz cansada de Hayami tirada sobre el suelo de la sala le hizo mirarla arqueando una ceja, acusante. Porque básicamente lo único que hacían esos dos hermanos cuando se encontraban eran pelearse y decirse en la cara los defectos del otro, aunque sabía que no era en serio. De alguna forma se le hizo cómico y volvió a recostarse en el suelo a unos metros.

-Te diría que es la primera vez que me arrepiento de conocer a Kuro, pero te estaría mintiendo.

-Que duro.

Se permitieron reír mientras intentaban disfrutar de la paz de ese momento, uno que se presentaba muy poco en los últimos días. Cuando todo en la planificación del día parecía estar en su lugar y podían darse el lujo de relajarse y descansar.

Un mes para que su arduo trabajo terminara, en ese maravilloso momento en que podían darse el lujo de no hacer nada porque todo estaba aparentemente planificado por unos cuantos días antes que empiecen a llover los preparativos finales.

-¿A qué hora llegaba el vuelo de Tetsuro?- preguntó la mayor tomando su celular y revisando si tenía la información en algún lado.

-Dijo que a las seis- respondió Kenma imitando la acción de la mujer y tomando su celular para ver la hora-. En dos horas, pero creo que Hana lo iba a recibir al aeropuerto.

Sintió la mirada de la otra sobre él y se removió un poco incómodo. Por todo el ajetreo de la boda, hace mucho que no tenían algún intercambio de ese tipo y ya podía adivinar lo que venía.

-Han estado separados tres meses, no es de extrañar que se quieran ver lo antes posible- comentó aunque su tono de voz expresaba algo más-. ¿Tú no quieres ver a Tetsu?

-Lo veré esta noche en su departamento para hacer el arreglo de sillas- le respondió haciéndose el desentendido y abriendo un juego al azar en su celular-. No me esperes despierta, no pienso volver a media noche por esa zona.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras fue demasiado tarde y la sonrisa burlona de la chica ya estaba dibujada en todo su rostro. Se maldijo internamente por haberle dado cuerda al monstruo.

-¿Toda la noche Kenma?- le insistió aún con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de su hermano-. Quién lo diría. ¿Vas a convencerlo de cancelar la boda un mes antes?

-Sabes que no me refería a eso.

-Pero lo dijiste- suspiró molesto al saber que dijera lo que dijera no iba a poder detenerla-. Vamos, no te pongas así. Te mereces pasar un buen momento junto a él después de todo el estrés de estos meses.

-Haces que suene mal- le arremetió arrugando su nariz incómodo-. Y quien sabe si nos veamos, seguramente se le va la hora y lo cancela para quedarse con ella. En realidad creo que lo estoy esperando.

-No seas tan negativo, me deprimes.

Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando el tono de llamada que tenía configurado para el mayor se hizo presente. Dudoso levantó el aparato mirando hacia la expresión diciente de la morena.

-¿Kuro?

-Oh, Kenma, tengo un problema- le respondió la voz del mayor desde el otro lado y un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo escuchó-. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme al aeropuerto?

Parpadeó confundido y soltó una floja interrogante, siendo cuestionado inmediatamente por una ahora preocupada Hayami.

-Mi vuelo se adelantó, no tengo dinero para el taxi- le explicó contrariado-. Llamé a Hana pero ahora está en casa de sus padres hablando con sus abuelos sobre la boda.

-Está bien- le contestó levantándose de un impulso y yendo a buscar su billetera-. Estaré ahí en media hora.

-Bueno. Te espero.

Paró en seco al pasar en frente de la morena, mirándole expectante ahora, esperando la explicación de la situación aunque ya se pudiera hacer una idea. Quiso contestarle pero ella simplemente suspiró.

-Ve, luego me dices.

Asintió y salió del lugar con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho, tomando el primer taxi que vio camino hacia el aeropuerto y desesperándose en cada semáforo en rojo que se cruzaban.Apenas se detuvo le pagó y salió corriendo dentro del lugar buscando con la mirada al más alto.

Describirlo como simple calma no le alcanzaba para expresar lo que sintió al ver la sonrisa de Kuro en medio de la multitud de personas, arrastrando sus dos maletas consigo. Se sintió como un náufrago tomando un bocado de agua dulce y limpia luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta.

-Es bueno volver- le correspondió atrayéndolo en un amistoso apretón, muy corto para poder llegar a considerarse un abrazo-. Dios, estar lejos de todo tanto tiempo es horrible. No tengo idea de cómo la gente puede mudarse tan lejos de su hogar.

Rio ante el tono lastimero del mayor y le ayudo a tirar de una de las maletas mientras tomaban rumbo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Seguro piensas eso al principio y terminas acostumbrándote.

-No lo creo- le rebatió no muy convencido, deteniéndose al borde de la acera para esperar un taxi-. Si alguna vez me mudo lejos, voy a necesitar que vengas conmigo.

El menor se sobresaltó y le miró incrédulo al descubrir que de hecho hablaba en serio, sin ninguna burla en su rostro, y el corazón le dio un salto.

-No creo que sea buena idea- le respondió sin reconocer su propia voz-. Te vas a casar en un mes, tendrás una familia y seguramente solo me buscarás para que le dé buenos regalos a tus mocosos.

-Me hiere que pienses así de mí- escuchó la voz del moreno y levantó los hombros desinteresado entrando al taxi que acababa de parar. Una vez dentro le indicaron la dirección al conductor y emprendieron el rumbo, Kenma sacó su celular para jugar en una de sus aplicaciones cuando este se le fue arrebatado y el peso del más alto cayó sobre su hombro-. Te extrañé.

Se avergonzó y vio como el conductor le enviaba una mirada reprobatoria, se dispuso a removerse cuando sintió la respiración acompasada del otro sobre su nuca y se resignó.

Llevó una de sus manos al cabello despeinado del mayor y lo acarició con una sonrisa. Al menos hasta que sus ojos captaron la mano izquierda de este, justo donde el anillo plateado de compromiso relucía y se obligó a ponerse un alto.

-Supongo que yo te extrañé más.

Le susurró aunque el mayor ya no pudiera escucharle y se acomodó mejor disfrutando el momento de paz tras la larga ausencia de ese calor. Perfecto y amargo por partes iguales.

Un mes y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martes de volver a mi rinconcito a seguir con este proyecto, ya falta cada vez menos para el gran día agdkhasl. Kuroo de vuelta y una probadita de un momento Kuroken semicute uwu 
> 
> Ay, no quería alargar más de lo que ya está el drama, asi que comprimí tres meses de drama en un solo capitulo dhaksa
> 
> Y bueno, lo de siempre, aquí continúo por ahora. Si llegaste hasta aqui y estas interesadx acabo de subir un OS más soft y lindo llamado Capricho Infantil, KuroKen bien bonito pal deleite uwu
> 
> Sin más que decir, gracias por leer <3
> 
> -Menomy


	6. Límite (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos todos los martes y viernes uwu

**Límite**

**(Parte 1)**

**~0~**

El cansancio, el estrés y la carga mental de los últimos meses habían sido un suplicio, como una especie de castigo para enseñarle a su corazón a afrontar la realidad y rendirse de una vez ante lo que nunca podría conseguir. ¿Forma masoquista de hacerlo? Tal vez. ¿Una garantía de conseguirlo? Extremadamente probable que no.

Pero era soportable como prueba, e incluso llegó a pensar que podría sobrellevarlo perfectamente. Hasta que conoció la sensación de sentir la bilis en la garganta constantemente durante esas últimas semanas.

Siendo honesto, ya había visto a Kuro empalagoso con Hana, no por nada todos sus allegados conocían a la chica y sabían lo enamorados que estaban esos dos, era muy frecuente en el círculo social de Kuroo. Y casi siempre donde iba Kuroo, iba Kenma.

Pero todo eso era a razón de una o dos veces por mes en los mejores casos y tan solo por un par de horas. Pero tenía la situación de que llevaba viendo a ambos mucho más de lo necesario durante dos semanas, y estaba cerca de estar harto.

-Muy bien, entonces las flores blancas irán por aquí- indicó Hayami siendo seguida por dos decoradores-. Y las flores lavanda irán por allá. Con eso ya tendríamos todo ¿entendido?

Los hombres asintieron e hicieron unos apuntes en libreta antes de salir del lugar. Los tacones de la futura novia resonando por las baldosas casi anunciando su llegada.

-¿Ya terminaron con las ubicaciones de las flores?- preguntó ubicándose al lado de Hayami quien respondió asintiendo-. Perfecto, el sacerdote ya está en la iglesia para los ensayos.

Kenma suspiró y se encorvó con cansancio ante la idea, avanzando a paso lento hacia la salida. Contrastantemente Bokuto pasó a su lado como una ráfaga de viento emocionado y detrás de él un divertido Kuroo.

-Endereza la espalda Kenma- le reprendió burlón-. No querrás que te vuelvan a llamar la atención.

Hizo una mueca ante la reprimenda antes de que llegaran al lugar donde estaba la castaña y esta instantáneamente levantara sus brazos hacia el mayor reclamando su atención, siendo recompensada con un beso juguetón en los labios al llegar a su altura. La mueca de Kenma se hizo más enfática.

-Akaashi, no es justo- se oyó el lloriqueo del ex capitán del Fukurodani desde la puerta-. ¿Por qué no me consientes así?

El editor simplemente lo pasó de largo ignorando las quejas de su pareja y al igual que el resto de los presentes mientras avanzaban el sendero hacia la puerta de la capilla.

Debido a la insistencia de la familia de Hana, realizarían la ceremonia nupcial en una capilla y la recepción de la boda en un salón ubicado a unos metros separados por un pequeño jardín bien cuidado, gracias a la planificación se pudo arreglar que las flores coincidieran con el mismo color que las que adornarían tanto el interior de la iglesia como el interior del salón y los centros de mesa. Una satisfacción infinita ver el fruto de su duro trabajo.

Al igual el interior de la capilla tenía un estilo clásico muy bello y tenía una buena capacidad para acoger a los invitados. El sacerdote por otro lado era otro tema, demasiado cerrado como los padres de Hana y demasiado estricto como profesor de la edad media. Llevaban asistiendo dos semanas a preparación espiritual prenupcial o alguna cosa así, y en ese tiempo podía llegar a afirmar que su mal humor era permanente. Si Bokuto era suficiente para tenerlo al borde del colapso aun siendo controlado por Akaashi, no querían imaginarse como acabaría el hombre el día de la boda con tal circo que era la lista de invitados del novio.

-Keiji-kun- llamó preocupada la castaña al ex armador-. Bokkun se metió debajo de la mesa del sacerdote, está molesto y no quiere salir.

El eludido suspiró contrariado acercándose al lugar con las miradas furiosas del padre de Hana y el sacerdote encima de él. Porque como era de esperarse, la presencia de Akaashi y la relación que llevaba con el padrino de bodas les parecía el insulto más grande a su capilla.

-Bokuto-san- le llamó el de lentes agachándose a su altura bajo el mesón-. ¿Puedes decirme qué sucede?

-No eres igual cuando venimos aquí Akaashi- le reclamó infantilmente desde su sitio-. ¿Te estoy avergonzando mucho? ¿Es por eso que me evitas?

Incluso Kenma desde fuera pudo sentir el dolor de Akaashi, y bastó con ver la molestia disimulada de los hermanos Kuroo y la contrariada expresión de Hana para saber que no era el único sintiendo la tensión del ambiente.

-No me avergüenzo de ti- le aclaró con la voz temblorosa-. Pero estamos en una iglesia y necesito que te concentres en tus deberes como padrino ¿está bien?

-Ser padrino es horrible.

-Si lo haces bien te recompensaré- le animó tomándolo del brazo para incitarle delicadamente a salir de su escondite-. Solo serán unos días más ¿de acuerdo?

Tras un asentimiento del mayor terminó por salir de su escondite y Akaashi lo guio lejos de la mesa acariciándole la espalda. El padre de Hana soltó un fuerte resoplido y se alejó del lugar mientras el sacerdote anunciaba que retrasarían el ensayo unos minutos para que se ubicaran en su lugar al ser la hora.

-Eso fue duro- susurró la castaña con la tristeza reflejada en sus facciones-. Me agradan mucho ambos y es molesto que papá los trate de esa forma.

Kenma se removió incómodo al sentirse indirectamente afectado por la situación y aún más cuando Kuroo atrajo a la chica a sus brazos de forma protectora para aplacar su tristeza. Se alejó de la escena de la que de pronto le pareció estar sobrando y se acercó a Akaashi, Bokuto ya habiendo recuperado un poco de su ánimo y ensayando diligentemente su papel para la ceremonia.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó al encontrarlo con la mirada perdida en dirección al mayor.

-Debí suponer que algo así pasaría- le respondió-. Creo que estamos a una situación más de que nos expulsen de esta iglesia.

El más bajo le respondió sonriendo sin ganas mientras su propia mirada se perdía en la pareja de novios que parecían estar más animados y acaramelados.

-Dos semanas para la boda, estarán más acaramelados que nunca- comentó el editor sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Tú estás bien?

En silencio siguió observando en la misma dirección mientras el mayor levantaba a la muchacha en lo que parecía ser algún juego tonto de parejas y suspiró largamente antes de responder.

-Lo estaré- no hacía falta disimular, sabiendo que el otro estaba consciente de su situación pero recibiendo un piquete en el corazón que le hizo dudar de sí mismo-. Eso espero.

.

.

-Bien- llamó la atención el ruso golpeando la mesa del bar con ambas manos para impulsarse hasta ponerse de pie-. Tenemos una semana para planear la mejor despedida de soltero de la historia.

-El padrino se va a encargar de todo- le siguió Bokuto imitando su acción y levantando los brazos con entusiasmo- ¡Hey, hey, hey!

Y contrario a la reacción esperada el resto de la mesa se mantuvieron calmados, Yaku riéndose ante el entusiasmo de ambos chicos con unas cuantas copas de más. Kenma con una expresión de cansancio a un lado de Tora, quien conservaba una seriedad fuera de lugar. Shibayama reía nervioso junto con Kai e Inuoka al igual que Fukunaga alegres pero sin exceso de entusiasmo. Kuroo desde su lugar sonreía ante la situación y de verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-No sirves para esto, idiota- el extraño agregado al grupo miró fastidiado a Bokuto-. Si tú estás a cargo la fiesta será un desastre.

-Tú fuiste el que quiso venir por su cuenta Tsum Tsum.

Al parecer la respuesta del mayor irritó de sobremanera al otro que se levantó furioso y empezó a despotricar sobre planificación y cosas a tener en cuenta en una despedida de soltero. Y sobre cómo no había asistido a ninguna fiesta en mucho tiempo porque nadie lo quería invitar.

-Pero hay dos padrinos- interrumpió Lev deteniendo la discusión de los jugadores-. La opinión de Kenma-san también es importante.

Cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron al mencionado este se encogió en su lugar.

-Tuve suficiente ayudando con la boda- respondió malhumorado-. A mí no me metan en esto.

-No te preocupes Kenma- Tora a su lado puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro y su expresión de seriedad parecía propia de un asunto de seguridad nacional-. Kuroo-san, traje refuerzos para que nos ayuden con esta situación.

Todos aguardaron expectantes tras las palabras de Yamamoto cuando un energético pelirrojo se acercó dando saltitos a la mesa de todos los presentes.

-Oh- exclamó apenas pudieron identificarlo-. Aquí están. ¡Tanaka-san! ¡Noya-san!

-Shoyo-kun- exclamó el armador sorprendido ante la presencia del pequeño-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Brasil?

-Me voy a quedar en casa de Kenma hasta la boda de Kuroo-san- explicó animado mientras los nombrados anteriormente llegaban a la mesa-. Kageyama también, pero él llegará en unos días. Yo también quiero ayudar con la planificación.

Los de la mesa miraron hacia el ex armador mientras tomaba de su jugo a través de la pajilla sin mostrarse sorprendido ante la presencia del menor. Los otros dos ex miembros del Karasuno se acercaron con la misma estoicidad de Taketora y saludaron con un asentimiento silencioso.

Hinata se mezcló en el grupo como si fuera un pez en el agua conversando con todos a su alrededor mientras el trío de la seriedad se disponían a dar una charla sobre la importancia histórica de la despedida de soltero de pie en un extremo de la mesa.

Unas cuantas rondas después todos estaban en camino a estar completamente ebrios, periodo durante el cual se habían lanzado las propuestas más intrépidas de actividades para el día planeado, todas recibiendo solo risa del homenajeado que todos interpretaban como carta libre para ofrecer planes aún más atrevidos. Noya incluso había propuesto uno de sus tantos destinos que había visitado durante sus aventuras para celebrar, ni eso había sido rechazado.

Bokuto ya había sido retirado del lugar por un preocupado Akaashi, llamado por Kenma a petición de él mismo. Yaku totalmente ebrio riendo a más no poder junto a Inuoka y Kai, que siendo designados conductores responsables permanecían sobrios, pero no les impedía acompañar al líbero en su risa ante la escena formada por el dúo de Tora y Lev que interpretaban una canción en competencia con Tanaka y Noya, Fukunaga y Yuki designados como jurado. Atsumu, que había hecho una buena contribución esa noche y ganándose su pase a la boda congeniando de inmediato con Kuroo, parecía estar desahogándose sobre algo totalmente ebrio con un inconsciente Hinata que dormía apoyado sobre la mesa.

-Esta podría haber sido mi despedida de soltero y no me hubiera molestado- la voz de Kuroo sobresaltó a Kenma, quien trataba de convencerse que no podía haberse embriagado con el poco alcohol que consumió-. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me divertía tanto.

El menor se sonrojó y no estuvo seguro si fue por el alcohol o por la sonrisa ladeada que el mayor le estaba mostrando, o por la mezcla de ambas cosas. Sentía la lengua más floja que de costumbre y los párpados un poco más pesados. Y admitió que no se dio cuenta en qué momento el otro había tomado asiento a su lado, solo podía pensar en lo cómodo que se veía su hombro para recargarse y cerrar los ojos un momento.

-Puedes tener una noche así cuando quieras- le recriminó sorprendiendo al otro-. Tienes que tener una fiesta especial, la mejor de todas. O como sea que dijo Lev.

La risa melódica del mayor lo sobresaltó y lo vio sosteniéndose el estómago. Por alguna razón le enfureció que no se viera tan afectado por el alcohol.

-Si vas a estar ebrio en mi fiesta valdrá la pena- le dijo sin borrar si sonrisa burlona-. Sin duda será un espectáculo digno de ver, lo haría algo especial.

Su mente trató de formular una respuesta coherente pero el latido de su corazón lo distrajo de sobremanera sin encontrar nada que argumentar y arrugó la nariz en su típico gesto de fastidio.

-No estoy ebrio, no tomé tanto.

-Llevas meses con cargas de estrés encima y sin dormir ni comer bien, lo siento por eso- se vio un poco preocupado mientras regresaba un mechón de cabello del menor detrás de su oreja-. El alcohol te va a afectar más rápido porque tu intestino delgado lo va a absorber en menos tiempo y al tener bajo peso no se diluirá bien.

-Escucharte hará que me de resaca antes de tiempo.

A pesar de todo volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su trago sintiendo los párpados un poco más pesados. Trató de concentrarse en el ridículo acto que se desarrollaba frente a ellos pero parecía que cada parpadeo se le hacía más largo que el anterior, hasta que se rindió ante el cansancio y terminó por cerrar completamente los ojos, Kuroo percatándose inmediatamente y sosteniéndolo para evitar que se golpeara con la mesa. Con cuidado hizo que Kenma apoyara la cabeza en su hombro permitiéndole dormitar un rato antes de decidir dar por finalizada la reunión y regresar a todos a donde se iban a quedar.

Desde su lugar donde su turno de actuar ya había terminado, Tora vio la escena y sonrió melancólico. Tan solo una semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este es un poquito corto porque quise hacerlo uno solo pero se me hizo demasiado largo asi que lo dividi en dos partes. Pero como sea, el siguiente igual llega muy pronto así que aquí vamos. Un pedacito de sufrimiento suave con un toque de Bokuaka porque si, cada vez más cerca del gran día lkdlkjsak
> 
> En fin, no digo más, gracias por leer, vuelvo aquí el martes uwu
> 
> -Menomy


	7. Límite (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos todos los martes y viernes uwu

**Limite**

**(Parte 2)**

**~0~**

-El bar ya está rentado y el alcohol ya está separado- confirmó Kuroo entrando al comedor donde Hinata, Hayami, Kageyama y Kenma desayunaban tranquilamente-. Todo lo de esta noche está cubierto ¿Llamaste a verificar si tu habitación está lista?

Hayami asintió dándole otra mordida a su pan sin despegar la vista de su tableta. El dúo monstruoso pareció acordar que era una buena idea empezar a pelearse por el último trozo de jamón mientras Kenma no se daba por aludido a nada.

-Ya tenemos el transporte para los que se quedan en el hotel cerca de la estación- agregó la morena revisando la pantalla-. Vendré a despertarlos en la mañana luego de verificar los arreglos del lugar, así todos tendrán tiempo de ir a alistarse.

-Mis cosas están aquí- el moreno tomó lugar al lado de Kenma tomando un pan de la cesta-. Le cedí el departamento a papá y a los padres de Kenma, pero Kai se ofreció a llevarlos al lugar. Los abuelos dijeron que estaban más cómodos en casa pero de todas formas enviaré alguien a buscarlos para que lleguen a tiempo.

-Bien, supongo que yo tendré que llevarlos a tu departamento- asumió la chica recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza-. De acuerdo, igual necesitaba ver a papá y a los abuelos ya que voy. ¿Ustedes quieren que los lleve a la estación a recibir a sus amigos? Porque saldré en un momento.

Ambos ex miembros del Karasuno asintieron al compás y tragaron su comida antes de irse peleando a alistarse para salir.

-Tetsuro no olvides comprar las pastillas para la resaca, no quiero que estés demacrado el día de tu boda- el aludido asintió hastiado ya que era la tercera vez que se lo recriminaba después de la reunión para la planeación de la despedida-. Tampoco olviden poner los futones antes de salir, van a llegar ebrios todos y van a terminar con dolor de espalda por dormir en el piso.

Ahora Kenma se sumó a la actitud del mayor. Tanto tiempo de planificación había puesto a la mujer un poco neurótica con la obsesión de tener cada detalle controlado hasta el último momento.

Hayami se agachó a recoger su maleta con implementos y el forro con su vestido para la boda. Ella se quedaría en una cabaña en el complejo donde estaba el lugar de la boda, así que se instalaría desde el día anterior para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien. Mientras que la despedida de soltero de Kuroo había terminado siendo pactada para llevarse a cabo en un bar karaoke y terminar en casa de Kenma, muy a regañadientes del menor.

-Entonces está todo- la muchacha se llevó el vestido al hombro y los miró largamente a ambos-. Normalmente aquí daría mi bendición para que se fuguen juntos. Pero he invertido demasiado esfuerzo en esta boda, así que o te casas o te mato Tetsuro ¿entendido?

Kenma bufó rodando los ojos, suponiendo que era de esperarse alguna tontería así de la chica, nunca había tenido filtro para ello y con el tiempo había dejado de importarle, porque siempre se camuflaban como bromas pesadas.

-Deberías dejar tus manías fujoshi en el pasado Hayami- le replicó burlón el otro ya acostumbrado a esos comentarios de parte de la chica-. Por esa razón aún sigues soltera.

-Vuelve a repetirlo y te dejaré incapacitado para tu noche de bodas.

Los menores del grupo salieron de la habitación llevando un bolso de mano cada uno y siguieron por la salida a la morena, dejando a los otros en un total silencio, del que no escuchaban en esa casa hace un tiempo.

-Bueno…- soltó Kuroo atrayendo la mirada del menor-. ¿Ponemos los futones desde ahora?

Otro asentimiento del dueño de casa y se dispusieron a ultimar los detalles finales.

.

.

Podía afirmar con certeza que durante la reunión que tuvieron anteriormente Kuroo no estaba ebrio en lo absoluto, tal vez ni había ingerido una sola gota de alcohol, porque el caos que en ese momento se hacía llamar Kuroo Tetsuro no era nada comparado a lo que alguna vez le había visto en más de diez años conociéndole.

-¡Dejaría a mi novia y me casaría contigo mañana bro!- exclamó el homenajeado abrazando a un igualmente ebrio peliplata-. Tú solo dime y nos iremos a Las Vegas ahora.

-¡Te amo bro!- le respondió el otro con pesar-. Pero solo puedo casarme con Akaashi.

-¡Acaban de rechazar al novio!- gritó Yaku soltando una larga carcajada seguida por la reacción en conjunto de todos los que aún se mantenían en la mesa.

De alguna manera, el reducido número de invitados había crecido de manera dramática a más del doble aumentando personas que ni siquiera estaba seguro de conocer. Algunos desconocidos compañeros de trabajo de Kuroo, comprensible. Un par de compañeros de equipo de Kageyama, tal vez, el enano albino ayudaba a dar algo de ambiente a la fiesta. La mitad del Karasuno y el Fukurodani, era de esperarse por la amistad con mantuvieron con ambas escuelas. Pero de ahí a algunos conocidos de todos los pertenecientes a esos dos últimos grupos además de las modelos que invitó Lev para respetar la igualdad de género era como una discoteca en su hora pico.

De hecho, no estaban tan lejos de esa imagen, ya que habían arreglado con el administrador del bar poniendo luces estrambóticas y una improvisada pista de baile donde muchos de los desconocidos y las modelos se movían en parejas y algunos en grupos.

-Debe ser difícil lidiar con el rechazo, Kuroo-san- complementó Tsukishima, no parecía estar realmente ebrio pese a tener una botella de cerveza en su mano-. Después de estar tan acostumbrado a ganar.

-¡Eres muy cruel Tsukki!- le reprochó lastimero-. Después de tanto que me esforcé como tu maestro.

-¡No le digas Tsukki!

El grito de un ebrio Yamaguchi que regresaba de la pista de baile junto con Hinata y Nishinoya, este último riéndose a carcajadas ante el estado de su menor, cortó el intercambio de ambos ante el rostro de hastío del rubio. Porque si Yamaguchi sobrio era como un perrito faldero del rubio, ebrio era incluso más empalagoso que de costumbre, y el resto lo comprobó cuando este se acercó tambaleándose y se recargó torpemente en la espalda del otro, haciendo un amago de abrazo protector.

-¡Yamaguchi, quítate de encima!

Kenma mismo no se reconocía totalmente en sus cinco sentidos, pero no estaba tan ebrio para que la situación dejara de causarle hastío, sentado en una esquina de la mesa junto a un muy callado Akaashi.

-¡Kenma-san! ¡Vamos a la pista de baile!- el ruso se acercó gritando como lo había hecho casi toda la noche alentado por un entusiasmado Fukunaga desde unos centímetros atrás.

-Paso.

-¡Lev! Deja de molestar a Kenma- el regaño de Yaku casi pudo transportarlo a sus épocas de preparatoria y el mencionado sonrió emocionado al encontrar una nueva víctima, cambiando su objetivo hacia el líbero. Lo arrastró hacia la pista exclamando algo sobre mucho tiempo lejos de Japón y se perdieron entre el montón de gente.

Kenma suspiró aliviado, aunque no le duró mucho cuando escuchó el grito de Nishinoya.

-¡Ahora los padrinos!- de pie en frente de la mesa principal con el micrófono del local señaló tanto a Bokuto como a Kenma, el primero levantando los brazos instantáneamente y el segundo encogiéndose en su sitio-. En honor al cronograma, ambos deben acercarse al frente.

Muy a su pesar el menor se levantó de su lugar y se ubicó del lado derecho de Kuroo, siendo atrapado bruscamente en un torpe abrazo por el mismo.

-Muy bien, ambos harán un brindis al futuro novio, uno que no puedan decir en la ceremonia de bodas porque es un evento muy formal.

-¡Que aburrido!- se quejó Atsumu llegando de la pista de baile-. Les dije que si la organizaba ese idiota sería una fiesta muy aburrida.

-Hace un momento estabas gritando que era una fiesta espectacular- le replicó su gemelo a su lado ganándose una protesta del otro. Los que estaban en la pista se acercaban poco a poco para ver el revuelo que parecía tener algo de seriedad en lo que parecía ser una nube de alcohol.

-Yo solo quiero decirle a mi bro que es el mejor- declaró Bokuto solemnemente tomando el micrófono haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de su armador-. Y aunque a veces sea un idiota le agradezco mucho todas las victorias que le dio a mi equipo cuando nos enfrentábamos. No sabes cuánto significa para mi bro.

El moreno se vio irritado ante las palabras del otro mientras una carcajada grupal se extendía por la sala, sin embargo el ex Fukurodani no parecía haber terminado de hablar.

-Y te agradezco mucho que fueras el primero en apoyarme en todo y en darme tu apoyo para salir con Akaashi- la gratitud se podía sentir en el tono de voz del mayor y todos miraron con sorpresa al involucrado mientras permanecía aparentemente impasible en su sitio pero con un obvio sonrojo en el rostro-. Por todo eso y más, mereces ser feliz toda tu vida bro. Por ti, en honor a tu gran día.

El hombre alzó la copa que le entregaron y todos imitaron su accionar bebiendo. En su lugar rodeado por un brazo del moreno, Kenma se puso repentinamente nervioso. No estaba tan ebrio pero no sabría que debería decir, las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte en realidad. Y de repente se vio con el micrófono en su mano y la mirada del mayor clavada sobre sí.

-Es problemático ser tu amigo- comenzó sacando un poco de risas del público, todos especialmente interesados en lo que él tendría que decir-. Lidiar contigo es un fastidio y seguirte el ritmo es más difícil de lo que puedo soportar.

El cansancio se reflejaba en las facciones del menor y el moreno aún lo observaba expectante, sin desviar la mirada y con todo el cariño bañando sus pupilas.

-Pero eres determinado y fuerte. Nunca te das por vencido en nada y te admiro por ello- continuó casi sin reconocer su propia voz, una sensación burbujeante en el estómago le atacó-. Y aunque odie decirlo, concuerdo con Bokuto en algo. Creo que mereces ser feliz y mucho más, desde que te conocí hasta el día de tu muerte.

Alzó su copa por inercia, siendo imitado unos segundos después por el mayor, con los ojos húmedos, y por el resto de la sala. Todos estallaron en vítores después y la música volvió a resonar en el espacio.

Bokuto salió disparado a perderse en el entusiasmo colectivo y Kenma se dispuso a volver a su lugar pero fue detenido por el mayor, que lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo obligó a voltearse. Lo miró extrañado y solo vio una sonrisa amistosa de él antes de indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección de la barra. Los demás que no se encontraban bailando se organizaban para otra ronda de karaoke.

-Aún no puedo creer que en unas horas me voy a casar- habló el mayor cuando recibieron sus bebidas.

-Yo tampoco lo creo.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?- la pregunta lo sorprendió y volteó a mirar al mayor, que no lo veía a él, solo miraba su bebida ensimismado-. Sé que me apoyaste porque te lo pedí, pero quiero escuchar tu opinión aunque sea una vez. Totalmente sincera, Kenma.

El más bajo se quedó en silencio un momento, debatiéndose sobre qué hacer y miró con el rabillo del ojo alrededor por si alguien los veía. De los que sabían su situación, Yamamoto parecía estar muy entretenido cantando una canción con pasión, Akaashi conversaba con Bokuto en su lugar en la mesa, desde lejos se le podía ver su sonrisa de enamorado; no tenía idea de qué tanto sospechaba Tsukishima, pero este parecía estar muy ocupado tratando de quitarse de encima a su ebrio mejor amigo. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-Dudo que cambie algo si no estoy de acuerdo a estas alturas- le reprendió suavemente-. Pero soy sincero Kuro, quiero que sea feliz sin importar nada.

La mirada fija del otro parecía querer decirle tantas cosas que por un momento se sintió incómodo de que pudiera ver más allá de sus palabras. Soltó un suspiro.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir- Kuroo bebió el resto del contenido de su vaso y se levantó de un impulso, le sonrió ladeado como siempre y le extendió una mano-. Vamos, hay que seguir disfrutando la fiesta.

Kenma asintió y bebió el contenido de su vaso antes de levantarse y seguirlo.

.

.

-Si existe algún dios que no me odie, espero que no vomiten en mi sala- susurró Kenma con cansancio viendo como su hogar estaba invadido de sus ex compañeros de preparatoria junto con Kageyama y Hinata, la mayoría de ellos inconscientes pero los más intrépidos jugando algún juego de shots con una botella que trajeron del bar.

-Dios no te odia Kenma- le respondió Kuroo desparramado sobre sus piernas, al borde de la inconsciencia y con el cabello más desastroso que nunca-. Dios no te comprende, no comprende a nadie.

-¿De qué te sirvieron dos semanas de charlas espirituales?

El otro torció el gesto cerrando los ojos y se removió buscando acomodarse más en sus piernas, Kenma suspiró y trató de enfocarse mejor en vigilar que no rompieran nada de sus cosas a pesar de su mareo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo a la habitación?- se ofreció Kai sonriéndole, al parecer el único que medianamente sobrio en el lugar, lo que le agradecía infinitamente-. Yo me encargo de cuidar tus cosas, ambos merecen descansar bien.

Le sonrió agradecido y entre los dos levantaron al mayor y lo llevaron hasta la habitación de Kenma, el menor casi tropezó en un par de ocasiones por el peso del otro, pero Kai se encargó también de ayudarlo. Una vez acostado un inconsciente Kuroo en el colchón de la cama, Kai se despidió con una sonrisa deseándoles buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

Kenma se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación y se permitió suspirar pesadamente. Seis meses lo llevaban finalmente a eso, a pocas horas del final del juego.

Abrió uno de sus cajones, sacó una botella del interior y se sentó en un borde de la cama mirando al mayor para dar un sorbo directo a la botella. Un whisky que el mismo Kuroo le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, que aseguraba que era exclusivo y debía guardarlo muy bien y disfrutarlo poco a poco. A Kenma le sabía a lo mismo que cualquier alcohol que haya probado a lo largo de la noche, e incluso más difícil de pasar al estar puro.

Pero qué importaba, volvía como el primer día, a buscar un refugio para tratar de castigarse de alguna forma o descubrir si tal vez con la cantidad suficiente despertaría y todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, que estuvieran rumbo a los últimos nacionales que jugaron juntos, en el partido contra el Karasuno y lo jugaran una y otra vez en un bucle infinito sin cansancio. La idea podía ser problemática a veces por el esfuerzo que involucraba, pero fue el último partido de Kuroo y fue especial para él. Y si tan solo se permitía ser ambicioso quería ser capaz de llevarlo más lejos, para que se pudiera sentir más orgulloso de todo.

Tomó otro trago y le dolió la cabeza recordando todos los últimos meses. Quiso retroceder el tiempo y gritarle a Kuroo todo, gritarle a Tsukishima, a Akaashi, a Tora y Hayami que no estaba bien, pero no lo merecía. Porque después de todo Hana había ganado, incluso todas las chicas que fueron antes que ella ganaron, porque tuvieron el valor para atreverse a algo que el incluso a ese momento, con los ojos picándole, continuaba tratando de negar y hacer desaparecer.

Que estaba perdidamente enamorado y era totalmente doloroso.

-¿Estás bebiendo whisky?

La voz pastosa del mayor lo sobresaltó y parpadeó rápidamente en caso de que haya salido alguna lágrima. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que la voz no le fallara, aunque no habría importado porque tal vez el otro estuviera igual o más ebrio.

-¿Tú no estabas muerto o algo así?

Maldijo al notar que aunque trataba de sonar burlón se podía notar algo afectado. Kuroo empleó todas sus fuerzas en levantarse tambaleante y sentarse sobre la cama apoyado a la pared. Kenma entendió el mensaje y se acercó a él dubitativo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó haciendo que se notara su esfuerzo por enfocarse en él-. Tú no bebes whisky Kenma.

-Lo sabías y aun así me lo regalaste- le reclamó, aferrándose a la botella mientras trataba de maquinar una excusa-. Supongo que me quedé con ganas de más, pero no quiero salir con esos salvajes.

Demoró pero la respuesta pareció convencer al mayor quien con un gesto le pidió la botella. Se la entregó a regañadientes y el otro también le dio un trago directo.

-Fue una gran noche- dijo a la nada con una sonrisa-. Espero que mañana sea un gran día.

-Tiene que serlo- le arrebató la botella furioso para darle otro trago-. No trabajé durante cinco meses sin descanso para un día regular, tiene que ser el mejor día.

Kuroo lo miró un momento fijamente antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas como un demente. El menor genuinamente se empezó a preocupar de que se asfixiara cuando el otro se detuvo progresivamente y volvió a tomar la botella, reclamando su turno de darle un trago.

-Eres extraño a veces- le recriminó arrugando la nariz de modo que se le hizo tierno al mayor-. Deberías agradecerme que siga aguantándote.

Kenma se dispuso a arrebatarle la botella para volver a tomar un sorbo, pero el moreno la alejó de él y volvió a tomar sonriéndole burlón. Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando la cabeza de Kuroo cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro, sentía claramente la cálida respiración sobre su clavícula y con tanto alcohol en la sangre le fue difícil enfocarse en otra cosa.

-Kuro

-Gracias- le cortó y levantó la cabeza de su escondite mirándole con una intensidad poco común, apenas dándole tiempo a procesar que estaba demasiado cerca cuando las manos del alto le sujetaron las mejillas-. Por seguir aquí.

Solo fue consciente de la respiración cercana del mayor sobre su rostro y su calor corporal de cerca al tener este sus frentescasi juntas tal vez en busca de algo de estabilidad para no tambalearse, notorio si veía el esfuerzo que parecía hacer el mayor por enfocarlo, y una parte de él sintió pánico, pero la parte que tomaba el mando, aquella que se había ahogado en alcohol pensó en atenerse a cualquier consecuencia, con lo fácil que sería tomar un impulso hacia adelante y cerrar la brecha que los separaba, excusarse con el alcohol al día siguiente.

Y cerró los ojos cansado de luchar consigo mismo, dispuesto a rendirse a la situación, sin embargo, el calor corporal se esfumó y fue consciente cuando sintió la mano del otro resbalarse de su mejilla mientras este caía hacia atrás inconsciente.

Su mente corrió a toda velocidad tratando de procesar la situación y cuando logró salir del shock se apresuró a levantar la botella que se había volteado de las manos del otro y estaba empezando a empapar la cama.

La dejó guardada en el cajón donde estaba inicialmente y miró hacia la cama con el corazón frenético y las mejillas rojas. Si estaba en un sueño incluso su mente debía odiarlo para terminar de esa forma.

Rindiéndose y sin energías para pensar en nada, apagó la luz y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kuroo. Quizá sería su última oportunidad de estar ahí de esa forma y se volvió a convencer de que estaba bien así. Aunque por dentro supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okeeeeey, he llegado con otro capitulo como siempre, y jsdkahdk no se si logre hacerlo natural pero quedó ahi, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya en el proximo capitulo llega la tan esperada boda al fin, creo que es el capitulo más largo que escribi porque me fui de largo, pero eso ya lo veremos el viernes uwu
> 
> Nuevamente, gracias por leer, nos vemos en unos dias, besitos.
> 
> -Menomy


	8. Momento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos todos los martes y viernes uwu

**Momento**

**~0~**

-Muy bien dormilones, es hora de levantarse- la voz de Hayami resonó como una sirena de incendios en su dolorida cabeza-. Hoy es el gran día, no hay tiempo para seguir durmiendo.

Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad y los cerró de inmediato ante la luz del sol entrando directamente por la ventana y provocándole un pinchazo en la sien.

-Por favor, cállate- la voz de Kuroo resonó a sus espalda y apenas entonces se percató del brazo que lo rodeaba-. Hasta mañana si es posible.

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu encantadora hermana que te trajo las pastillas para la resaca que obviamente olvidaste comprar?

Kenma se removió entre los brazos del otro buscando acomodarse mejor para seguir durmiendo pero el sonido chillón de un silbato le caló directamente a las sienes, también al moreno por como despegó sus brazos de su cuerpo seguramente para sujetarse la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo dulcemente la responsable ante las miradas furiosas de ambos-. Se veían muy lindos y todo pero tengo que regresar a hacerme cargo de una boda y arreglarme y no pienso lidiar con el desastre que son todos los que están afuera.

Muy a su pesar el más alto se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación no sin antes agarrar las dichosas pastillas y llevarse un par.

-Nunca había bebido tanto en mi vida- soltó tomando dos pastillas y aceptando la botella de agua que le ofrecía la chica-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Once y treinta, tienen como tres horas para ducharse, quitarse la resaca, comer algo y alistarse para la boda.

Torció la boca pasando la pastilla y su último recuerdo de la noche anterior pasó fugaz por su cabeza, casi se atraganta con el agua.

-Por dios Kenma- exclamó la chica dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Recién te das cuenta que hoy es la boda?

-No es eso- le atajó tosiendo y sonrojado, se debatió sobre contarle o no lo sucedido a la chica, claro que no había pasado a mayores-. Recordé otra cosa, pero no tiene importancia.

La chica abrió la boca para contestar pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un malhumorado Yaku desde el marco mientras Kuroo volvía a adentrarse en la habitación ofreciéndole una tostada, prefirió no mirarlo directamente y enfocó su atención en el líbero.

-Kenma, Lev está durmiendo en la bañera ¿podemos mover un mueble para evitar que salga?- le preguntó manteniendo una mano en su cabeza, al parecer también con resaca-. Seguramente empezará a gritar ni bien se despierte.

-Lo apruebo- declaró Kenma dándole una mordida a su tostada-. ¿Shoyo ya despertó?

La risa compartida entre Kuroo y Yaku le hizo ponerse alerta al instante y los interrogó con la mirada. Parecieron debatirse entre ambos y el moreno fue el que tomó la palabra.

-Al parecer había algo de tensión sexual contenida en esa habitación- tanteó Kuroo siendo directo sin proponérselo-. Entiendo por qué Lev terminó durmiendo en el baño.

-Y que lo digas, yo tampoco me hubiera arriesgado a entrar.

Kenma parpadeó ante las palabras de sus mayores y cuando terminó de procesarlo se atragantó por segunda vez en el día, provocando otra carcajada de estos. Y es que vamos, sabía que entre esos había algo, pero no a ese nivel considerando que más que nada era una relación a distancia.

-No es gracioso, tendré que deshacerme de esas sábanas- recriminó molesto-. ¿Y los demás?

-Yuki sigue dormido, Fukunaga está haciendo el almuerzo- el rostro de Kenma se iluminó ante lo último- Kai llevó a Tora a casa temprano en la mañana, dijo algo sobre retirar su traje en la tintorería.

Asintió terminando su tostada y se dispuso a levantarse tratando de evitar cualquier roce innecesario con Kuroo. Inuoka estuvo con ellos hasta la mitad de la fiesta en el bar pero se había retirado temprano para regresar a casa con su esposa, podían excusarlo. Yaku regresó hacia el comedor y Hayami se levantó de su lugar al lado de Kenma.

-Bueno, ya que aquí todo está listo tengo que regresar al lugar de la boda- anunció caminando hacia la puerta-. No olvides llamar a papá, dijo que quería decirte algo importante.

El moreno asintió y la chica salió de la habitación dejando a los dos solos, Kenma se removió incómodo en su sitio. Kuroo se tumbó de espaldas en la cama volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Kuro- le llamó y el mayor hizo un sonido para que continuara-. ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

-¿Hice algo vergonzoso?

El menor suspiró aliviado, era lo más fácil de sobrellevar que tener que dar alguna explicación si es que el otro había visto y recordaba algo justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Le sonrió divertido para disimular.

-Tú no, pero en cierto momento de la fiesta Bokuto se puso un vestido y gritó que estaba listo para casarse con Akaashi.

-Diablos, necesito un video de eso.

Kenma alcanzó su celular y buscó entre sus archivos, luego se lo extendió al mayor mostrándole la escena en particular.

-Tu regalo de bodas- agregó viendo la expresión de emoción de su amigo-. Con esto me libro de darte regalos por al menos un par de años.

-Eres el mejor- soltó viendo el video y besando fugazmente la cabeza de Kenma antes de salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Rio y se dispuso a seguirlo sintiéndose pesado, y no solo por la resaca.

.

.

Recorrió los arreglos con la mirada y se sintió maravillado del resultado de tantos meses de trabajo. Ni un solo pétalo de rosa fuera de lugar, todo perfectamente acomodado y algunos trabajadores alistándose para servir a la hora de la ceremonia.

-Hola precioso- volteó al escuchar la voz de Hayami y le sonrió a pesar del apodo, al menos volvía a tener esa personalidad juguetona de antes de convertirse en una bola de estrés-. Y bien ¿qué tal ves nuestro trabajo?

-Está mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

-Me alegra saberlo- sonrió con satisfacción-. ¿Tetsuro ya viene en camino?

El menor asintió confirmando y salieron del salón hacia el patio donde algunos de los encargados del comité de bodas discutían detalles finales. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, media hora para el inicio marcado en las invitaciones y Kuroo ya en camino luego de arreglar el transporte de sus abuelos, a tiempo para recibir a los invitados.

-Podemos casarnos aquí mismo Akaashi- lloriqueaba un insistente Bokuto enfundado en su traje negro con detalles en lavanda designados para los padrinos-. Si te preocupa que le quitemos protagonismo a Kuroo, no hay problema, él dijo que no le importa, a Ha-chan tampoco.

-Bokuto-san, no nos podemos casar aquí, el sacerdote se enojará- trató de persuadirle el editor cuando divisó con la mirada a los otros dos-. Kozume-san ¿Kuroo ya está cerca?

-Estoy justo aquí.

Desde la espalda de Kenma, el alto se asomó mostrando su típica sonrisa, peinado de forma decente por primera vez en su vida y Kenma podía asegurar que nunca se había visto más guapo antes aunque ya lo hubiera visto mientras se estaba arreglando.

-Tetsuro- el padre de la novia se acercó al grupo y su presencia denotaba seriedad-. Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo para recibir a los invitados.

-Bueno, es mi responsabilidad después de todo- le respondió con un entusiasmo que contrastaba con la actitud del hombre-. De ninguna manera me atrevería a hacer esperar a nadie en un día tan especial.

El señor bufó y se alejó del grupo reuniéndose con un grupo de señores que se identificaron como los tíos de la novia.

-Seguro estaba esperando que te fugaras- musitó Hayami rodando los ojos-. No soporto a ese sujeto.

-Concuerdo- le secundó Akaashi para sorpresa de todos.

-Oh vamos, será mi suegro en un momento- les intentó tranquilizar inútilmente y se rindió al no ver ningún cambio en la mueca de disgusto de todos-. Como sea, vámonos ya. Tenemos que recibir a los invitados.

Ambos padrinos asintieron y Hayami se llevó a Akaashi hacia el interior del salón para acomodarse mientras esperaban.

Los primeros en llegar fueron algunos invitados de la novia a quienes saludaron cortésmente, a continuación llegaron unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo de Kuroo seguidos del grupo compuesto por Fukunaga, Teshiro, el entrenador Nekomata y algunos ex Fukurodani que saludaron entusiastas a los tres chicos y se dirigieron al interior de la capilla donde ya los esperaban Hayami y Akaashi.

La furgoneta con los del Karasuno causó un gran revuelo a su llegada, trayendo a los escandalosos cuervos con la emoción al máximo.

-Felicidades por tu boda, Kuroo-san- Daichi al ser de alguna forma la voz de la razón dentro del grupo ofreció un apretón de manos al novio-. Lamento no haber podido ir a la despedida, no suele ser lo mío.

-No te preocupes por eso, me alegra que no hubiera problema con el transporte.

-¡Woah! ¡Kenma, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san! ¡El lugar está increíble!- Hinata se acercó con emoción evidente, tanto él como Kageyama habían decidido alistarse en el hotel con sus ex compañeros para llegar todos juntos a la ceremonia.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Soy el as de los padrinos de boda!

-Pero si casi toda tu parte del trabajo la hizo Akaashi- le recriminó Kenma fastidiado pero que no llegó al pelirrojo que miraba maravillado al ex Fukurodani.

-¡Oh Tsukki!- gritó el moreno llamando al rubio a la distancia, quien al ser arrastrado por una alegre Yachi y un igualmente alegre Yamaguchi no tuvo más opción que acercarse-. Me alegra que estés aquí después de todo.

-Bueno, pensé que sería un desperdicio dejar pasar la oportunidad de verte sufrir ante tus suegros o cometer algún error durante la ceremonia- le rebatió burlón recibiendo un codazo de parte del de pecas.

-Si tanto deseas que no me case dímelo y me fugo contigo ahora mismo- el mayor adoptó su mejor actitud coqueta para fastidiar al de lentes y se dio cuenta que lo consiguió al ver su expresión asqueada.

-Ni lo pienses.

Tanto Kuroo como los otros miembros del Karasuno rieron ante la escena y se despidieron temporalmente para separar sus asientos para la ceremonia. Inuoka y su esposa llegaron después, tomando unos minutos para hablar sobre el embarazo de esta. Siendo seguidos por el grupo de Lev, Alisa, Tora y Akane, ambos chicos combinando traje con sus hermanas.

Los padres de Kenma, que eran como una segunda familia de Kuroo obviamente, llegaron después en compañía del padre y los abuelos de Kuroo y Hayami, quien salió por breves momentos al encuentro. Kuroo recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de los todos los llegados y Kenma recibiendo un regaño de su madre por encorvarse y un jalón de mejillas de parte de la abuela de Kuroo. Kai vino detrás coincidiendo con la llegada de Miya Atsumu y quien recordaba como Sakusa Kiyoomi, del equipo de Bokuto y ex equipo de Hinata.

-Es una fiesta muy bonita, es imposible que este idiota haya aportado en algo- espetó el armador buscando un modo de fastidiar a Bokuto-. No tienes gusto para nada.

-Porque no lo hizo- susurró Kenma sin llegar a ser escuchado.

-Pues yo creo que Akaashi es atractivo.

-¡Omi-kun, no te pongas en mi contra!

-¡¿Verdad?! Akaashi es el mejor- se entusiasmó Bokuto hundiendo en una burbuja depresiva a Atsumu mientras Kuroo reía ante la escena.

Los invitados siguieron llegando entre ex alumnos del Shinzen y el Ubugawa con quienes tenían buena relación y los invitados de la novia. A este punto había pasado casi media hora y Kenma podía sentir que se le caerían los pies en cualquier momento, incluso Bokuto empezaba a estar inquieto por regresar adentro.

-Solo diez minutos más y tal vez podamos descansar un rato antes que empiece la ceremonia- les tranquilizó Kuroo obteniendo una mueca no muy convencida por parte de ambos.

-Tan alentador como siempre capitán- exclamó Yaku llegando junto con Yuki y dándole una palmada en la espalda a modo de saludo-. ¿Soy el último en llegar?

-Aún falta algo de gente, pero solo estaremos diez minutos más dando bienvenidas- explicó sobándose la zona golpeada y enderezándose automáticamente cuando llegó otro invitado de la novia.

Yaku a diferencia del resto y de Yuki, se quedó un rato haciéndoles compañía mientras veía llegar a la gente, hasta que algo le llamó la atención y enseguida cuestionó al más alto.

-¿Invitaste a Suguru?- Kuroo, que estaba distraído con despidiendo a una persona en camino a la capilla se volteó ante las palabras del líbero-. Pensé que se llevaban como perros y gatos.

-Claro que no lo invite- le aclaró-. Pero sí invité a Mika, supongo que era algo de esperar. Aunque tenía la esperanza que no siguieran juntos.

Kenma miró atento a la distancia como ambos se acercaban y los recuerdos de aquel día de la elección de vestido llegaron a su mente. Y la curiosidad aumentó cuando tanto Suguru y Mika llegaron a su altura y algo de incomodidad se dibujó en el rostro del primero.

-Kuroo-san, felicidades por tu boda- ofreció Mika jovial aferrada al brazo del otro-. Me alegra que me hayas invitado, moría por ir a una boda.

-Bueno, tal vez Suguru se está quedando corto con el asunto- comentó divertido haciendo que el aludido olvidara su incomodidad y se enojara, se veía a punto de soltar una grosería para satisfacción del moreno-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo que decir?

El otro pareció impacientarse ante la mirada inocente de Mika tratando de buscar una forma de insultarlo sin que esta se diera cuenta, definitivamente nadie había madurado desde la preparatoria. Sin embargo, pareció calmarse al cabo de un momento y sonrió pretendiendo verse amable y no afectado por el comentario.

-Supongo que tienes razón- comentó con la voz temblándole de la ira escondida-. No cualquiera tiene las agallas de lanzarse a algo así como si nada. Hay que tomar un buen tiempo para meditarlo.

-Bueno, creo que depende mucho de las personas- rebatió Mika como si estuviera hablando del clima-. Creo que el momento existe independientemente del tiempo ¿no es así?

La sonrisa infantil en el rostro de Mika removió el corazón del ex capitán de Nohebi y de pronto se quedó desprovisto de palabras así que simplemente asintió con las mejillas rojas ante la mirada divertida del otro. Ambos fueron camino al interior de la iglesia luego de eso.

-¿Ahora quieres ser cupido?- le cuestionó Yaku mirándolo burlón mientras la mirada de este seguía a la pareja-. El romántico hombre a minutos de casarse desea felicidad en la vida amorosa de todos.

-No es eso- le respondió con una sonrisa-. Solo quise darle un empujoncito. Yo que tú no tiraría el traje.

El menor esbozó una sonrisa diminuta y tomó aire largamente. Hayami se acercó al grupo para anunciarles que la novia debería estar llegando en breves instantes y que era hora de entrar a tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Yaku se despidió de ellos para mezclarse con sus ex compañeros y los tres acompañados de Hayami siguieron hasta el frente al altar, excepto Bokuto que se acercó entusiasta a la segunda fila donde estaba Akaashi. Él era el encargado de guardar los anillos en lugar de Bokuto por precaución a que al peliplata se le perdieran antes de la ceremonia de entrega. Kenma por otro lado, era el padrino a cargo del primer brindis.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó el menor tomando su lugar a un lado de Kuroo en el frente, aun algo dispersos mientras los encargados de la iglesia preparaban todo para la ceremonia nupcial.

-Algo- respondió aunque no sonó muy convencido-. La verdad me tiemblan un poco las manos. Qué vergonzoso.

La risa nerviosa del mayor le removió el corazón a Kenma y levantó la mano para darle una palmadita, siendo consciente hasta ese momento de lo mucho que le temblaban sus propias manos.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

La mirada de Kuroo le decía que no le convencía para nada su falsa calma, pero sabía que no era por las razones que creía. Y rogó a todos los dioses por una vez más esperando que esta vez sí se apiadaran de él y le permitieran continuar con la ceremonia sin vomitar o tener una baja de presión. Si lloraba podía excusarse en el sentimentalismo, pero creía estar listo para no hacerlo.

-Gracias.

.

.

La tensión en el aire era difícil de pasar y todo se sentía como si estuviera avanzando en cámara lenta, tratando de procesar la situación a velocidad luz mientras su mente ideaba todos los escenarios posibles que le dieran una explicación razonable al asunto.

-Shiori-chan no contesta- le pareció escuchar la voz chillona de alguna de las chicas que recordaba de la prueba del vestido-. Pudo haber un accidente con el vestido, o el auto se pudo haber averiado.

El desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de los invitados y la palidez en el rostro de Kuroo le hicieron tener de nuevo esa molesta sensación de mareo, Hayami se acercó con su celular pegado a su oído y la seriedad bañando sus facciones.

-Maldición- masculló colgando la llamada y viendo con preocupación a ambos antes de dirigirse al hombre poco apacible que aguardaba al lado de ellos-. El chofer del auto tampoco contesta el teléfono, la agencia dijo que salió a la hora indicada.

-¿Es posible que fuera un accidente automovilístico?- se aventuró la madre de la novia con terror, Kenma juró que había empezado a sudar frío-. ¿Podemos tratar llamar a los hospitales?

La morena se mordió el labio indecisa y asintió antes de alejarse en busca de señal para continuar con sus llamadas, no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada de preocupación pura a su hermano. El padre de ambos se acercó con un vaso de agua que había ido a buscar al lugar de la recepción.

-Tetsuro- le llamó pero el mayor parecía tener la mirada perdida, tomó otros dos intentos hasta que reaccionó un poco desorientado-. Ten, relájate un poco. Todo estará bien.

Pudo ver el esfuerzo que hacía el hombre por mantener una sonrisa tranquilizante sin conseguirlo y el otro solo aceptó el agua en silencio tomándola con mucha dificultad por el temblor en sus manos. Kenma no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua.

Una hora de espera, llevaba el concepto de hacer esperar al novio a otro nivel. Debían incluso agradecer que de hecho el sacerdote fuera un amigo de la familia y hubiera separado el día entero para la ceremonia, pero incluso él parecía estar en su punto máximo de paciencia.

Cuando el hombre volvió a su lugar junto a los preocupados padres de Kenma, el más bajo se debatió sobre si sería bueno decir algo cuando no tenía la más mínima idea de qué y la angustia le recorrió por completo. Bokuto era calmado por Akaashi a un par de metros y considero en serio acercarse a pedirle algunos consejos sobre qué decirle en esa situación pero tenía la sensación de que alejarse de su lado sería incluso más problemático.

Hayami volvió al cabo de un rato y por su rostro no parecía tener buenas noticias, no sabía si la posibilidad de un accidente era alentadora o incluso peor en esa situación.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente el futuro suegro-. ¿Hubo noticias?

La morena negó con la cabeza y el otro pareció enfurecer aún más cuando el sacerdote advirtió un límite de veinte minutos más antes de cancelar la ceremonia, seguido de eso se dirigió molesto hacia la salida acompañado por su esposa.

-Tetsu- habló dudosa de continuar-. ¿Podrías sacar unas pastillas de mi bolsa? Me estoy sintiendo un poco mal.

El moreno abrió la boca desconcertado pero pareció que las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta antes de asentir con duda y alejarse con la cabeza gacha hacia sus pertenencias olvidadas junto al que era el asiento de Akaashi. Kenma se dispuso a seguirlo pero la mujer le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Déjalo- le susurró-. En realidad no las necesito, pero creo que él necesita moverse un poco.

Kenma asintió con mucha duda sin quitarle la vista de encima al mayor en cada mínimo movimiento, la angustia creciendo aún más cada segundo. Vio con el rabillo del ojo el lado donde los invitados del novio se ubicaban y comprobó que todos sus conocidos se hallaban casi en la misma situación. Tsukishima parecía especialmente serio conversando con un preocupado Yamaguchi. Frunció el ceño ante lo último.

-Aquí tienes.

Perdió pista del momento en que el mayor regresó a su lado pero el vacío en su voz le provocó escalofríos y comprobó que posiblemente a la chica también, quien aceptó las pastillas y tomó su botella de agua alejándose un par de metros en dirección a su padre. Kai y Yaku se acercaron tratando de mostrarse lo más animados que pudieron disimular.

-Ey chicos- llamó Yaku dubitativo-. ¿Qué les parece si salimos un momento a tomar aire? Creo que nos hará bien a todos.

El menor miró preocupado al moreno, y lo imitó cuando este asintió y salió guiado por Kai que le ofrecía la sonrisa conciliadora que era frecuente ver en él, aunque Kenma podía asegurar que era la primera vez que parecía costarle demasiado.

El panorama en la parte exterior estaba igual o peor de lo que estaba adentro, con todos susurrando en un tono un poco más elevado y visiblemente más inquieto. Había un grupo alejado que había salido a fumar un cigarrillo y podía reconocer entre ellos al entrenador del Karasuno. Yaku soltó un chasquido al ver su objetivo fallido y Kenma se inquietó mucho más al ver a Kuroo paseando su mirada por las personas.

-Seguro Ha-chan se quedó dormida- comentó Bokuto ignorando la tensión general saliendo de la iglesia junto a Akaashi-. Suele pasarme algunas veces.

Todos parecieron estar desconcertados ante el comentario del rematador pero fue la risa tensa de Kuroo la que les sorprendió aún más. El moreno miraba a Bokuto con un ligero tinte de agradecimiento.

-Tienes razón- le contestó disimulando la tensión que traía acumulada-. Seguramente es eso.

Y aunque todos estaban conscientes que no era el caso no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

Sin embargo y contra todos los pronósticos, el comentario del ex Fukurodani pareció materializarse y parecer casi profético cuando los encargados del parking empezaron a movilizarse y Hayami llegó corriendo desde el interior lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieron.

-Al parecer el auto de la novia está a unos pocos metros- anunció sujetando el radio portátil que usaba para comunicarse con los encargados de otras áreas-. Por ahora necesitamos ir entrando para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Todos se permitieron soltar el aire que llevaban tanto tiempo reteniendo como si les quitaran un gran peso de encima y Kenma se permitió sonreír al ver la expresión aliviada de Kuroo. Pudo asegurar que jamás se imaginó que estaría tan genuinamente contento de que la boda se realizara, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que por mucho que su egoísmo lo quisiera, le dolería mucho más ver a Kuroo devastado.

Los demás invitados empezaron a ingresar al recinto mientras Kuroo recibía palabras de algunos cuantos aliviados de que la situación se resolviera y se quedaron en la entrada hasta que el carro de la novia se podía divisar fácilmente desde la distancia. Solo entonces, cuando salía la dama principal del auto se permitieron darse la vuelta y disponerse a ingresar para evitar perder el factor sorpresa del vestido de novia.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al fin Kenma viendo como los colores parecían haber vuelto al rostro de su amigo.

-Creo que si- le respondió con una sonrisa de puro alivio-. Eso fue escalofriante.

Kenma asintió de acuerdo y emprendieron el camino a la iglesia mientras el padre de la novia caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos hacia el carro.

-Esperen- murmuró Hayami, quien se había quedado de pie en la entrada frente a la situación y de inmediato los hizo frenar en seco-. Algo no anda bien.

Con el ceño fruncido giraron para descubrir a qué se refería la morena y lo que vieron fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

El padre de la novia se veía furioso mientras la dama principal, a quien Kenma podía identificar como la rubia que habló con él durante la prueba de vestido,angustiada trataba de explicarle alguna cosa inútilmente al hombre, pero lo más desconcertante fue descubrir que dentro del automóvil no había nadie más además del chofer. Y se quedaron estancados en su lugar tratando de volver a procesar la situación.

-Oye Akaashi- llamó Bokuto a un lado luciendo realmente confundido por primera vez-. ¿La dama de honor y la novia deben llegar en carros diferentes?

El editor tragó pesado sintiéndose repentinamente impotente y le miró largamente antes de fijar su mirada en Kuroo, parado unos metros frente a él totalmente quieto.

-Me parece que no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHJHJAAAAA Al fin llegamos a este punto, el gran día fatal. Ya se veía venir pero trate de meterle el suspenso. Como sea, llegados a este punto tengo dilemas porque tengo dos versiones de lo que sigue y elegir va a ser un putazo pero ya veremos que pasa, tratare de seguir con el ritmo que llevo hasta ahora porque practicamente este es el ultimo capitulo que tenia adelantado y ahora toca escribir sobre la marcha, pero bueno.
> 
> Gracias por leer, hasta el martes si todo sale bien uwu


	9. Apariencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo todos los martes y viernes uwu

**Apariencia**

**~0~**

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de madera y se acomodó un mechón de cabello que se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor con una mano, mientras hacía maniobras para mantener equilibrio y no dejar caer la bandeja con el otro brazo. Maldijo que justamente el elevador estuviera dañado ese día y le tocara subir las escaleras del infierno.

Tocó el timbre sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso y contó los segundos hasta que escuchó los pasos acercarse a la puerta y la misma se abrió al instante.

-Oh, Kenma- Kuroo le recibió con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndose un lado para dejarlo sabía que venías hoy ¿pudiste resolver el asunto de tu trabajo?

Asintió quitándose los zapatos con algo de esfuerzo en la entrada antes de seguirlo hasta la pequeña sala de estar, dejó la bandeja sobre la encimera que conectaba con la cocina.

-La compañía cambió la fecha de la reunión, no quisieron decirme de qué se trataba- desde su lugar vio como el mayor entraba a la cocina para sacar un vaso extra y servir el té helado que tenía sobre la superficie-. Fui a visitar a mis padres antes de venir acá, mamá envió el almuerzo. Es caballa asada.

Su rostro se iluminó antes de retirar el papel de aluminio para revisar el contenido.

-¿Viste a mi padre?- le preguntó mientras tomaba platos de la repisa, el menor asintió con la cabeza y el otro suspiró-. ¿Aún quieren que regrese a casa?

-Está preocupado - le respondió torciendo un poco el gesto indeciso sobre si tocar el tema o no, no le había ido tan bien anteriormente-. Creo que todos lo estamos un poco.

Desde su lugar, Kuroo largó un gesto serio sirviendo el pescado en ambos platos, antes de esbozar su mejor sonrisa en todo su frente, como era costumbre últimamente. Se contuvo de suspirar cansino.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- le insistió entregándole un plato y guiándolo hasta la mesa-. No tienen que preocuparse por mí.

Torció la boca y asintió quedo sin estar realmente convencido viendo como el otro tomaba el control del televisor y buscaba entre los canales con desinterés.

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la boda, tres semanas desde que Kuroo había pasado a la vergüenza del ojo público como el novio dejado en el altar por su prometida como un perro abandonado, como decían las notas de chisme en redes sociales. Porque solo a Kuroo se le ocurría involucrarse con una modelo de creciente fama.

Según lo narrado entre nervios por la dama de honor, Hana escapó del lugar donde se estaba alistando al puro estilo de fuga carcelaria, por la ventana y sin explicaciones más que el vestido de novia perfectamente acomodado en su percha. El pánico llevando a todo el equipo de transporte y estilistas a intentar localizarla por todos los medios finalmente rindiéndose ante la inevitable situación y regresando al lugar de la ceremonia a dar la cara por la muchacha.

Parecía ridículo todo y Kenma podía casi asegurar que la muchacha sabía mucho más de lo que estaba contando, pero no podía hacer más que tragárselo para no empeorar la situación. Despedir a todos los invitados fue la cosa más difícil si tomaban en cuenta el hecho de Kuroo no había soltado ninguna palabra en el momento y parecía tener la mirada perdida mientras todos se retiraban del lugar entre murmullos y los más cercanos apenas ofreciendo unas palabras genéricas de apoyo.

Los padres de la novia eran otro tema, hasta la fecha ni siquiera se habían dignado a dar la cara y ofrecer disculpas en nombre de su hija pese a lo mal que habían tratado al moreno. Acordaron escuetamente cubrir con los gastos de la ceremonia por medio del contador familiar, como si fuera reconfortante con el daño emocional que conllevaba todo eso.

O al menos eso es lo que diría.

-¿El cumpleaños del enano es mañana, cierto?- le preguntó el otro desinteresado al encontrar un partido del vóley de playa, así que supuso que de ahí recordó el tema, Kenma asintió-. ¿Regresó a Japón o se quedará a celebrarlo en Brasil?

-Ninguno de los dos- le respondió mientras el otro empezaba a comer, lo imitó-. Fue a Italia con Kageyama, al parecer sus horarios de permisos y vacaciones son más estrictos que los de Shoyo.

El mayor hizo un sonido de entendimiento mientras seguía comiendo y mirando la pantalla. Kenma tomó una respiración profunda y se armó de todo el valor que había dejado en las escaleras.

-Kuro, quiero que seas sincero conmigo- le trabó la mirada de la manera más seria que pudo recibiendo lo mismo de parte del otro-. ¿Me dirías si algo está mal, verdad?

Un minuto de silencio que aumentó la tensión en el ambiente, como si esperaran a que desarmen una bomba en los últimos segundos, y Kenma tuvo esperanza que la demora sería porque era algo difícil de tratar para el otro. Pero todo se derrumbó cuando lo que obtuvo fue otra sonrisa que le hincó en el corazón dolorosamente.

-Sabes que sí.

Volvió a contener un suspiro y se levantó de su lugar dejando su plato a la mitad, Kuroo le miró interrogante mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Te vas tan rápido? Ni siquiera terminaste de comer - le miró extrañado-. ¿Qué sucede?

Kenma quiso regresarse y darle su mejor expresión incrédula, pero una vez más se contuvo y volteó apenas mostrándose neutral.

-Olvidé algo que tenía que hacer- le respondió de la formas más normal que pudo-. Cómete mi parte, mamá lo hizo para ti después de todo.

El moreno asintió y se despidió brevemente, Kenma tomó la señal y salió sin más del lugar. Una vez afuera se pudo permitir soltar el largo suspiro que venía conteniendo y ver hacia la puerta del departamento frustrado. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó rápidamente mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

A pesar de todo, Kuroo no parecía mostrar ninguna señal visible de estar pasándola mal. Los primeros días el muchacho se quedó en casa de su padre ante la insistencia de su familia, incluso entonces se vio un poco apagado, completamente normal. Pero habiéndose cumplido el final de la primera semana sorprendió a todos empacando sus cosas para regresar a su departamento. No podía dejar el trabajo y ya estaba mejor, había dicho. Claro que nadie le creía.

- _Kozume-san_ \- le respondió la voz de Akaashi al otro lado de la línea-. _¿Todo salió bien?_

-Lo mismo de siempre- le contó al instante mientras bajaba uno a uno los escalones-. No parece tener ninguna intención de confrontar la situación.

Un silencio en la otra línea y aprovechó para acelerar un poco el paso ayudado por la gravedad.

- _Entonces debo suponer no le dijiste lo de Hana_ \- la voz tomó un tinte de preocupación y él resopló-. _Me lo imaginaba_

-Tampoco es que sepamos mucho de todos modos- le respondió irritado-. No cambiará nada si ella estuviera en la ciudad o al otro lado del mundo tampoco.

Otro silencio extendido acompañado de un suspiro cuando Kenma bajaba el último tramo de escalones para llegar a la recepción.

- _En algún momento hablará_ \- le dijo ya un poco más serio-. _No puede evadirlo por siempre, y seguramente serás el primero en saberlo._

-Pues todo parece apuntar a que seguirá evadiéndolo un tiempo- llegó a la calle y exhaló-. ¿Sigues en tu departamento?

Escuchó una risilla del otro lado y se sintió avergonzado ante lo que venía mientras paraba un taxi en la acera.

- _Aún sigo aquí_ \- le respondió de inmediato mientras abría la puerta del taxi-. _¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer cabella asada de nuevo?_

-Cállate.

Con una risa final de parte del editor terminó la llamada para darle indicaciones al taxista. Se recostó contra el asiento trasero sintiendo un pinchazo en la sien. Tal vez la suerte estuviera de su lado esa noche y esta vez Akaashi si pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar alguna solución a todo su lío mental.

.

.

-Pues si fuera Kuroo también querría ignorar que me dejaron plantado en el altar, honestamente- la mirada afilada de Kenma no le afectó en lo absoluto y continuó-. Sé que estás preocupado, pero ya llegará el momento en que te hable de tema y haya todo el drama que esperas ver.

-No espero ver drama- le replicó mientras probaba uno de los tantos bocadillos sobre la mesa-. Solo quiero que sea honesto conmigo en vez de hacerse el tonto.

-Mientras más lo presiones menos va a querer hablar al respecto- le picó el otro tomando de su bebida como si nada recibiendo otra vez una mirada fastidiada de Kenma-. Sabes cómo es mejor que nadie, no va a querer verse afectado si aún puede soportarlo.

Hizo una mueca percibiendo algo de verdad en las palabras de Tora, pero tampoco era como si aquello le sirviera para calmarse, le daba mal saber que su mejor amigo y la persona que quería estaba pasando por un mal momento y era peor sentir que ni siquiera estaba ayudando.

-Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que sabía que muchos, incluido tú mismo, teníamos mala espina con esto de la boda- continuó mientras Fukunaga entraba al comedor con una charola que contenía el plato principal de la cena improvisada-. Pues yo creo que vamos de mal en peor, solo dale tiempo.

-Me preocupa que no diga nada- se sinceró en un suspiro-. No sé qué está haciendo para lidiar con esto, ahora que no está con su padre.

-Bueno, Akane dijo que no parecía tener problemas en su trabajo- le comentó aparentemente despreocupado, aunque hizo un gesto de indecisión que Kenma no dejó pasar por alto.

-¿Qué?

La mirada de Taketora cayó sobre él y no supo que esperar al ver la repentina seriedad, Fukunaga se sentó al otro lado de la mesa observándolos con curiosidad.

-Bien, no quería decirte esto para que no te pongas paranoico- le soltó-. Pero Akane me dijo el otro día que lo vio hablando con unas modelos de la compañía de Hana.

-Ella está trabajando en otra prefectura- comentó con el entrecejo fruncido-. Hayami nos dijo que está viviendo sola y consiguió hablar con su empresa para hacer el traslado, fue lo último que supimos de ella.

-Me sorprende la capacidad que tienen para averiguar esas cosas tan rápido- terminó por decir sorprendido y medio en tono de burla-. Pero lo que sea que les haya dicho no le afectó tanto, porque me dijo que parecía estar igual que siempre luego.

-Ayer no parecía estar diferente- complementó torciendo la boca y dando otro sorbo a su bebida-. Es un idiota.

-Pero aquí estás poniéndote en líos mentales por ese idiota.

Se avergonzó por las palabras de Tora y le restó importancia haciéndose el desentendido y picoteando con sus palillos el plato traído por Fukunaga ante la risa de ambos. Dieron por terminado el tema y llevaron la charla hacia temas irrelevantes, cosas para ponerse al día, el cual normalmente solía ser el objetivo de esas reuniones de una vez al mes entre los tres, a veces con Teshiro de agregado.

Reuniones sencillas en casa de Tora, con algún platillo nuevo cortesía de Fukunaga, donde al finalizar y quedando solo el dueño de casa junto a Kenma solían tratar otros temas relacionados más a este último y que habían quedado suspendidos durante un buen tiempo gracias al asunto relacionado también con esos temas que ahora eran la mayor preocupación de Kenma, pero por razones totalmente distintas.

Ambos rieron ante uno de los chistes de prueba del nuevo repertorio de Fukunaga y Kenma sintió su celular vibrar insistentemente en su bolsillo. Rodó los ojos y lo sacó ante la mirada interrogante de ambos.

-Es la compañía para la que juego- les aclaró mientras tecleaba una respuesta rápida en el chat-. Quieren citarme a una reunión pero siguen cambiando la fecha una y otra vez.

-¿No eras jugador independiente?- preguntó confundido Tora-. Tú manejas tu canal y todo eso ¿no?

-Lo hago en parte- le aclaró bajando los hombros con cansancio al obtener el mensaje de respuesta-. Pero la promoción y esas cosas son demasiado trabajo.

-Era de esperarse de Kenma- comentó Fukunaga recibiendo un asentimiento de Tora de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-¿Y qué dicen ahora?

-Quieren que vaya mañana temprano- le respondió volviendo a dejar su celular sobre la mesa para dar otro bocado a su comida-. Que molestia.

-Es parte de crecer- rieron ambos antes de ponerse un poco más serios y Tora volvió a retomar el tema-. ¿Entonces te irás temprano por hoy?

Kenma arrugó la nariz y vio la ligera resignación en el rostro de ambos. Después de todos los contratiempos apenas habían tenido tiempo de verse en meses, y la última vez que lo hicieron durante la boda tampoco fue el entorno de lo más ideal.

-Creo que puedo quedarme un poco más.

Una sonrisa compartida y volvieron a su ambiente animado hasta que el celular de Kenma volvió a vibrar sobre la mesa. Un poco más enfurruñado que antes lo tomó descolgando la llamada ante las miradas compadecidas de los otros dos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó brusco sin mirar la pantalla creyendo que se trataba de su manager.

- _Kozume-san._

Frunció el entrecejo confundido al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea y los otros dos le miraron preocupados inmediatamente. Trató de restarle importancia pero no dejó de verse confundido.

-¿Tsukishima?

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un sonido afirmativo y un silencio posterior que se volvió un poco incómodo, porque honestamente ambos solo tenía un tema en común y considerando todo, ese tema era demasiado tenso para tratarlo sin previo aviso.

- _Mira, seré directo_ \- le dijo al parecer inquieto, raro para alguien como él-. _Estoy en casa de Kuroo-san._

-¿Qué?

Cada palabra dicha por el rubio no hacía nada por aclararle el motivo de su llamada y solo servían para aumentarle más y más dudas, y ahora preocupaciones como si fuera poco.

- _Tal vez quieras venir ahora mismo_ \- le dijo seriamente sin aclarar nada más-. _Está inconsciente, no parece estar al nivel de un coma etílico pero acaba de vomitar antes y nos preocupa que se muera ahogado mientras duerme._

-¡¿Qué?!

Obvió el plural en la oración del menor y se enfocó en la información brindada siendo lo suficiente para desencajarlo. Si apenas el día anterior estaba como si nada, ni siquiera parecía tener aspecto de potencial alcohólico.

Escuchó un bufido al otro lado de la línea y supo que tal vez estaba quedando como un idiota por no decir otra cosa, los rostros ligeramente preocupados de Fukunaga y Yamamoto le obligaron a calmarse un poco para formular algo más decente que preguntar, pero entonces la voz del rubio volvió a tomar lugar.

- _El último tren a Miyagi sale en media hora y tengo que tomarlo_ \- le cortó ligeramente brusco pero sin dejar de sonar algo preocupado-. _¿Puedes venir?_

Tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeros antes de asentir por inercia a pesar de que el otro no pudiera verlo.

-Estoy cerca- le respondió-. Estaré ahí en diez minutos.

_-Bien._

El sonido de final de llamada llenó la línea y la mirada de Kenma cayó sobre sus amigos, que ya podían hacerse una idea de la situación por la preocupación en el rostro del otro.

-¿Ya empezó el drama?- le cuestionó entre una risa nerviosa el dueño de casa siendo secundado por la sonrisa amigable del otro. Kenma asintió.

-Ojalá no sea tan difícil.

.

.

Como si fuera un deja vu recurrente, se encontró nuevamente frente a la puerta de madera con el sudor en la frente, con la variante de tener apenas un hilo de aliento por las infernales escaleras, el elevador ya funcionaba pero esperarlo no era una opción en la desesperación.

Golpeó la madera con brusquedad olvidándose completamente del timbre y se sostuvo en sus propias rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y estuvo listo para exigir explicaciones bruscamente al rubio pero se sorprendió cuando fue recibido por la sonrisa conciliadora de Yamaguchi.

-Tsuki está en la habitación de Kuroo-san- le informó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. Estuvo hablando entre sueños así que creemos que estará bien. Iba a llevarle un poco de agua.

Kenma asintió siguiendo al de pecas por el recorrido ya conocido hasta la cocina del mayor.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes aquí?- le preguntó sabiendo que sería más fácil obtener una respuesta de él antes que del rubio, recibió una nueva sonrisa que le confirmó su teoría.

-Tsuki tenía un partido de visitante hoy en la ciudad- le aclaró sirviendo agua en dos vasos-. Le preocupaba un poco que Kuroo-san no contestara los mensajes desde la boda y pensamos pasar a visitarlo.

-¿Lo encontraron bebiendo?

El optimismo se esfumó del rostro de Yamaguchi por un segundo antes de volver a esbozar su sonrisa usual y asintió, Kenma no dejó pasar el detalle de la duda. El menor le entregó un vaso antes de señalar con la cabeza a la puerta de la habitación de Kuroo.

-Tsuki tiene una llave de repuesto para cuando no tiene donde quedarse en la ciudad- le comentó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y frente a ellos aparecían los otros dos involucrados-. Ya le ayudamos a cambiarse de ropa, pero tenemos que irnos antes que se nos pase el último tren. Tengo que trabajar mañana temprano, así que no podemos quedarnos hoy.

Dentro de la habitación el panorama estaba tan trágico como esperó verlo, Tsukishima de pie al lado de la cama con un Kuroo semi inconsciente encima y usando todo su esfuerzo para mantenerlo en pie y guiarlo hasta la cama, hasta que se rindió cuando el mayor se desplomó sentado en el piso recostando solo la cabeza y los brazos sobre la cama casi llevándose al otro consigo.

-Quiso levantarse por alguna razón- aclaró Tsukishima ante la preocupación de Yamaguchi por la escena anterior-. Intenté detenerlo pero terminó mal.

El rubio se levantó resignado y se encontró con la mirada seria de Kenma.

-Te dejo el resto- le soltó irritado dando una última mirada al mayor desparramado a medias sobre el suelo-. Al menos ya hicimos el trabajo sucio por ti.

Mantuvo el contacto antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir de la habitación sin ninguna palabra más aparte de una advertencia a Yamaguchi para que se apresure.

Ambos se quedaron de pie en el mismo lugar y un quejido de Kuroo los espabiló haciendo que Yamaguchi soltara una risa nerviosa entregándole el otro vaso de agua.

-Él no lo dirá, pero está preocupado- le dijo estando a punto de salir por la puerta y mirando con precaución al otro lado-. Cuídalo bien.

A pesar de la situación Kenma asintió ante la mirada de Yamaguchi y este le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir a su encuentro con el más alto. Desde su lugar se permitió ver la escena donde Tsukishima esperaba al de pecas y este se excusaba aun sonriendo, una atmósfera que se le hizo tan cálida entre ambos pese al aparente mal humor del alto. Ambos parecieron empezar una conversación acerca de algún tema sin importancia mientras desaparecían por la puerta principal.

Kenma suspiró y dejó los dos vasos de agua sobre la mesa de noche mirando al mayor. Aún se removía entre sueños cuando se sentó al borde de la cama y movió con cuidado su hombro para despertarlo.

-Kuro, levántate- le llamó consiguiendo un quejido del otro y sonrió inconscientemente-. Vamos, te dolerá todo si te duermes ahí.

-Déjame solo…- soltó en un hilo de voz amortiguado por las sábanas-. No nece… sito que te quedes

Una punzada de dolor se le clavó en el pecho al escucharlo, a pesar de que seguramente ni sabía que se trataba de él, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Haló un brazo del mayor, lo acomodó alrededor de su cuello, se aferró a su torso y usó toda su fuerza para tratar de levantarlo a pesar del obvio peso que suponía.

Luego de un par de intentos consiguió que al menos su torso estuviera sobre la cama boca abajo y se sentó en el borde de la cama a recuperar el aliento producto del esfuerzo.

-Sabes- le dijo entre respiraciones forzosas y una risa nerviosa-. Si tu forma de lidiar con esto iba a ser embriagarte tres semanas después podrías haberlo dicho.

Tal como esperaba, el mayor no dio ningún signo de responder cuando lo miró.

-Si te sentías mal podías haberlo dicho, imbécil- continuó sintiendo los ojos picarle mientras el otro seguía sin dar signos de responder-. Te quiero- susurró viendo borroso-. No me importa que hagas, solo dímelo en vez de hundirte solo.

El cuerpo del mayor se quedó estático y con la respiración acompasada y Kenma supuso que al fin se había quedado dormido, así que suspiró y se levantó de la cama frotándose los ojos para secar las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-Tsuki no sabe… tocar la puerta.

Frenó en seco su camino hasta la puerta y giró apenas para ver al mayor, seguía en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados, la voz incluso era tan queda que de no ser por estar en total silencio no la habría escuchado.

-No quiero… que le diga a Kenma…- un sonido que pareció ser un hipo y continuó- No quiero… que se sienta mal…

Casi quiso reír ante la situación, pero solo sonrió amargamente regresando sus pasos hasta la cama y sentándose en su lugar anterior para acomodar un poco el cabello negro alborotado.

-Es mucho más tarde de lo que piensas para eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh lo logré a tiempo. De como 3 versiones de esta parte logre quedarme con esta que es la que mas me convence y me deja la línea para lo que sigue un poco mas clara kdksjjsl, oh y que se me hizo muy corto escribir este capitulo aunque es de los mas largos ay. En fin, presiento que esto va a tardar un poco por el rumbo que tomé pero ahora no lo sé, solo el futuro lo dirá XD  
> Tengo planeado iniciar el drama nuevamente en el proximo capitulo asi que ahi vamos jsjsjsj.  
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, de aquí hasta el viernes uwu
> 
> -Menomy


	10. Problemático

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulos todos los martes y viernes uwu

**Problemático**

**~0~**

Bebió un sorbo de su café cargado encogiéndose en su lugar mientras veía una tras otra a las personas circular en la recepción del edificio, los ojos le pesaban de sobremanera y lo único que quería era terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Maldijo no haber traído consigo el cargador de su consola portátil ni de su celular y maldijo a Kuroo por orillarlo de manera indirecta a estar en esa situación. El mayor siempre había sido la fuente de la mayoría de sus problemas, porque tampoco era como si su vida fuera más interesante, al menos no antes, pero últimamente esos problemas implicaban muchísimo más desgaste emocional para él. O tal vez era él mismo el que se lo buscaba en vez de evitar involucrarse tanto, como lo había hecho la mayoría de su círculo social.

Si hacía bien los cálculos solo había dormido unas cuatro horas difícilmente. Dos de las cuales las había pasado en la cama de Kuroo en una posición muy inconveniente, considerando que el mayor estaba recostado en todo el medio del colchón, y por lapsos de tiempo para revisar el estado del otro antes de decidirse a descansar un poco en la habitación de invitados antes de su reunión.

Y hablando de la maldita reunión.

-Solo será un momento más Kozume-san- el chico se mostraba un poco nervioso regresando a su encuentro, supuso que él no tendría su mejor cara en ese momento-. No puedo contactarme con nadie de adentro de la junta.

Resopló asustando sin querer al muchacho, era un pasante, incluso menor que él, no tenía la culpa del manejo de la empresa. Porque llevaba cerca de media hora esperando sentado en esa maldita silla de recepción, con el frío excesivo del aire acondicionado dándole directamente y sin haber alcanzado a desayunar algo decente para llegar puntual a la cita. Todo para enterarse que la junta había iniciado y nadie podía informar de su presencia.

Nunca había considerado cortar lazos con su empresa, porque aunque fueran un desastre en el ámbito de la gestión de personal, al menos cono equipo de marketing e imagen eran muy buenos y no le ponían mayores exigencias. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que le exigían algo fuera de lo común en un año, cuando entendía que otras empresas seguro estarían sobre él para alzar su imagen pública a base de promoción en redes sociales de formas que le causaba mucho conflicto pensar.

Pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que en ese momento de verdad estaba considerando contratar incluso a alguien sin experiencia con tal de no tener que soportar cosas como esa.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó comprobando un par de mensajes de Akaashi con una foto adjunta de Kuroo sujetándose la cabeza trágicamente y Bokuto a su lado siendo visiblemente ruidoso, casi podía oír su voz cargada de entusiasmo inundar el espacio. Detalló en la imagen del moreno y sonrió ligeramente, al menos no era el único pasándola mal.

Obviamente tuvo que salir del departamento antes de que el mayor despertara, porque por más que quisiera una explicación, sabía que no iba a conseguirla mientras el otro no estuviera completamente en sus cinco sentidos. Así que terminó por abandonar el lugar dejándole de encargo al editor pasar a controlar el estado del otro, sintiéndose un poco culpable de estarle quitando tiempo con Bokuto, que había usado sus vacaciones para prestarle toda su atención.

-Kenma-kun, disculpa la demora- el hombre se acercó a paso lento con una ligera sonrisa antes de entregarle un gafete de identificación-. ¿Tuviste que esperar mucho?

Le dedicó una mirada hastiada que el otro ni siquiera tomó en serio mientras seguía extendiéndole el gafete, Kenma rodó los ojos y tecleó una respuesta rápida para tomar la identificación y seguirlo.

-¿Ya me dirás para qué es la reunión?- le preguntó brusco obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes, sin siquiera darse por eludido-. No hay problemas con el canal y he estado respondiendo algunos mensajes en redes.

El hombre rio ligeramente siguiendo con el camino sin mostrarse especialmente afectado por la actitud del otro. Dos años siendo su manager le había ayudado a saber tratar con Kenma y todos los pormenores de lo que significaba cargar con su imagen y su carrera.

Kenma volvió a bufar irritado por el silencio del otro hasta que un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó por la mente, y en realidad tenía sentido, así que no debía descartarlo, bien podía ser la única respuesta a la situación.

-¿Los chismes de lo de Kuro están llegando a mis redes?

Aquello al parecer si hizo reaccionar al otro, que enseguida le miró para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Nada de eso, hasta creo que ha ayudado un poco a tus números- le aseguró haciéndole torcer la boca con desaprobación ante la implicación de las palabras, aunque el otro solo se encogió de hombros acostumbrado-. Tu amigo fue la víctima en eso y a la gente le interesa el chisme. Si hay algunas especulaciones que lo dejan mal pero son minoría.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó un poco más aliviado aunque sin soltar el malestar ante lo último, porque claro que había conseguido leer algunas de esas especulaciones, donde aseguraban que Hana tendría algún motivo para escapar de su compromiso con Kuroo-. Deja el suspenso y dime por qué estoy aquí.

La sonrisa triunfal se extendió en el rostro del hombre y Kenma sintió un escalofrío, porque podía parecer un idiota con todas sus letras pero había descubierto que ese recién graduado que contrató hace un par de años era un completo diamante en bruto en el mundo del marketing, y también poseía una mente analítica tan perspicaz como la suya propia, solo que aplicada a otros ámbitos.

Era parte de los motivos por los que no abandonaba a la compañía, el muchacho entendía que necesitaba como si fuera parte de su propia conciencia.

-Hoy al fin dan frutos estos dos años de trabajo- le dijo dejando entrever el orgullo en sus palabras y plantándose frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas, haciendo que Kenma detenga su paso con él-. Prepárate, porque todos allá adentro están ansiosos por conocer al gran Kodzuken en persona.

Le miró con cansancio totalmente contrastante al entusiasmo que este mostraba, casi sentía el suspiro de incomodidad surgiendo de sus labios pero asintió antes de entrar por la puerta que el otro abría para él.

.

.

-¡Akaashi! ¡Dile a Kuroo que hizo trampa!

-¡No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar!

Al parecer toda la mañana perdida, un par de pastillas y mucha hidratación habían hecho maravillas en el estado del moreno, porque del patético estado que se mostraba en la foto enviada por Akaashi en la mañana ya no quedaba nada. Ahora solo era otra causa del ruido, lo que solo hacía que Bokuto mismo fuera incluso más ruidoso y eso solo significaba el caos total.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo pronóstico, Kenma no daba ninguna señal de verse irritado o con deseos incontenibles de asesinarlos desde que llegó al departamento hace tan solo pocos minutos. Permanecía callado, lo que se podría decir que si era normal, pero parecía tener la mirada perdida pensando en algo.

Akaashi supuso al principio que venía directamente con todas las intenciones de conseguir explicaciones del suceso de la noche anterior, por lo que seguramente les sugeriría que se fueran al momento de poner un pie en el espacio, hasta podía asegurar que Kuroo esperaba lo mismo, dada la tensión que parecía mantener ante la inminente llegada de Kenma. Pero todas las teorías se derrumbaron cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse por su cuenta y Bokuto sugirió entusiasta jugar cartas apostando quien pagaba el almuerzo, y el chico había aceptado, indiferente y con un tono de despreocupación, pero lo había hecho.

La tensión de Kuroo había terminado por aliviarse teniendo a Bokuto como contrapeso y el tema del extraño humor de Kenma había sido dejado de lado por este, pero Akaashi seguía tratando de encontrar pistas que le dieran razón de su silencio.

-Bokuto-san esa jugada no está permitida- le respondió por inercia ganando un quejido de protesta del mayor-. Creo que incluso es de otro tipo de juego.

El shock plasmado en el rostro del peliplata ante la burla de Kuroo, y una levantada brusca en su lugar que hizo temblar la mesa y hacer que el té que con tanto ahínco parecía estar contemplando Kenma se volteara ligeramente salpicando parte del líquido en su ropa. Por primera vez en las dos horas que llevaba en ese lugar, el silencio se hizo presente.

-Maldición- susurró sin sonar tampoco tan irritado como esperarían, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la habitación de invitados monótomamente-. Iré a cambiarme.

Hasta Bokuto tuvo el tino de parecer extrañado ante la respuesta y miró a Akaashi interrogante. El editor solo suspiró y se levantó de su lugar tomando su celular y el de Bokuto de la mesa.

-Creo que nosotros ya debemos irnos- soltó sin recibir mucha respuesta de Kuroo, que seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta por donde había desaparecido el menor-. Bokuto-san, en una hora empieza el juego que querías ver ¿recuerdas?

Sirvió para desviar la atención del peliplata que de inmediato se volvió a ver entusiasmado y se despidió de su mejor amigo para tironear a Akaashi hasta la salida con urgencia. El ex armador le dedicó una última mirada significativa a Kuroo que este supo interpretar porque él también lo pensaba. Era hora de ser honesto.

La puerta principal se cerró dejando en un silencio pesado la instancia justo al momento que Kenma salía con una camisa limpia, que había dejado ahí en caso de emergencia.

-¿Ya se fueron?- preguntó como si no fuera obvio y Kuroo asintió en respuesta-. Bien, pediré algo de almorzar.

Con la misma monotonía Kenma se dirigió a la encimera de la cocina, donde habían algunas cartillas de restaurantes locales con sus números de contacto. El mayor torció la boca ante el extraño panorama, porque desde que se despertó y recordó a medias la aparición de Tsukishima en su departamento en la peor situación posible y la posterior intervención de Kenma había estado preparado para la confrontación de obviamente iba a tomar lugar. La escena parecía anticlimática, y supuso que tal vez el menor le estaba queriendo dar a probar algo de su propia medicina.

-¿Estás molesto?

Kenma detuvo sus movimientos mientras revisaba entre los afiches publicitarios y lo miró, pareció caer en cuenta entonces de todo los que había pasado pero solo suspiró dejando los papeles en su lugar y acercándose a paso lento.

-No estoy molesto- le respondió torciendo un poco la boca después, lo que le hizo dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras-. ¿Por qué quisiste hacernos creer que estabas bien?

Kuroo bajó los hombros y caminó hasta tumbarse en el sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Kenma, se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo y le sonrió amargamente.

-No quería que me vieras como alguien patético- le respondió quedo y evitó mirarlo al rostro para no descubrir su reacción, aunque estaba suponiendo cual sería-. Todos se veían muy preocupados ese día y me hacía sentir peor, solo quería evitar un poco eso.

El menor sonrió amargamente recordando las palabras de Tora y se maldijo al dejarse nublar el razonamiento por la preocupación sin tomar en consideración como el otro podría sentirse. Avanzó hasta ubicarse el otro lado del sofá e imitó el accionar del otro y se dejó caer con pesadez.

-Te he dicho varias veces que eres patético, no cambiaba nada- le bromeó ganando una queja débil del otro-. Podías al menos decirme eso cuando te pregunté, idiota.

-Lo siento.

Nuevamente se sumieron en el silencio y Kenma se removió algo incómodo en su sitio.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó recibiendo la mirada interrogante del otro, aunque en seguida captó el sentido de su pregunta y desvió la mirada-. ¿Empezarás a stalkearla en redes y deshidratarte llorando como un despechado normal?

Una risa amarga se le escapó ante la pregunta pero luego torció el gesto. Kenma recordó nuevamente la reunión con Tora y la información de su hermana, tal vez no podía descartar que ya hubiera estado actuando así desde antes.

-No lo sé, es muy raro- le dijo soltando aire y viéndose un poco confundido, no se le escapó a la vista la forma en la que empezó a jugar con sus pulgares-. Creo que aún no termino de asimilarlo.

Lo miró sin agregar nada, esperando que continuara sin perder de vista el movimiento nervioso de sus manos, le recordó a él mismo cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo salón durante su niñez y no sabía como comportarse con un nuevo grupo de gente, o un grupo de gente en general.

-Solo pienso- la voz se le cortó un poco como si no encontrara las palabras correctas para terminar de expresar la idea que quería a continuación-...No creo haber hecho algo mal ¿sabes?

Y fue todo lo que necesitó para que los ojos terminaran por humedecérsele y el temblor se apoderara de su cuerpo. Un pinchazo directo en el corazón de Kenma peor que la noche anterior, no era usual ver a Kuroo llorar, ni siquiera lo había visto llorar en su último partido de preparatoria, con lo importante que era el voley para él.

-No lo hiciste- le dijo sacando fuerza de donde no sabía que tenía y se acercó más al otro, mirándolo con toda la convicción que podía aun sintiendo un nudo en su propia garganta-. Tú no hiciste nada mal.

Kenma dejó a un lado su indecisión y abrió un poco los brazos ante él. Sabía que Kuroo se habría reído por la acción, a la que sabía que no estaba acostumbrado tanto y seguro le estaba costando horrores, pero parecía tan frágil que solo lo vio asentir tembloroso antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento y refugiarse en un abrazo. Podía sentir claramente el temblor en el cuerpo del otro y unos cuantos sollozos que se le escapaban, pero estaba un poco más aliviado a pesar de que le doliera verlo así.

Porque al menos era un paso más para avanzar y dejar atrás todo.

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente y terminó de borrar el alivio que sentía para dejar angustia a su paso. Cerró los ojos y sintió también los ojos humedecerse tratando de convencerse de que aún podía evitar pensar en ello. Por el momento su papel era estar ahí, el resto podía esperar un poco.

A veces se preguntaba que sería de su vida si nunca le hubiera seguido el juego a aquel niño revoltoso que dejaron entrar sus padres a la casa, pero terminaba aceptando que por más problemas que trajera estaba bien así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejar las cosas para último momento es mi pasión.  
> Yes, literalmente acabo de terminar de escribirlo y salió totalmente distinto a lo que tenía planeado pero exactamente lo que necesitaba. Ahora vayan tomando apuntes que aún falta mucho drama más.  
> Y por si no se dieron cuenta, aunque lo dudo, todos nos vamos a quedar sin saber que le dijeron a Kenma en su reunión, aunque no se si sea algo evidente, una disculpa cuando se revele si lo es.  
> Quedó corto pero prometo compensarlo, es que me distraje en otras cosas jsjsjsj. Lo que me lleva a otro tema, hice un one-shot bonito para san valentín, Kuroken pal alma, lo publicaré el domingo por si a alguien le interesa uwu  
> En fin, mucho texto. Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos el martes sdlkasjd
> 
> -Menomy.


End file.
